


With Your Help | Zuho x Chani

by zungiara



Category: K-pop, SF9 (Band), Vigilante (Comics)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Crime, Dark, Death, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other, Paranoia, Sad, Vigilante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 24,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungiara/pseuds/zungiara
Summary: In a crime-ridden part of town and a state where the law doesn't take the proper measures to get rid of criminals, a group of vigilantes find a way to rid the world of rapists and abusers. The cold-blooded leader, Zuho, finds an apartment and meets a mild-mannered young man named Chani, whose past left him with a slew of mental health issues, who just happened to be a soon-to-be forensic scientist. Will Zuho let this young man claim his heart, or will Chanis health be his downfall?*Disclaimer/Author Note*Chanis mental health reflects that of mine and all incidents and thoughts he has relating to this also reflects that of mine. There is no romanticization. If this bothers you don't read or just bring it up with me please





	1. Images of the characters for visualization

For better context, there are the eras of the boys I'm using

The boys look like this in the story, but their ages are as follows

 

Zuho 22 (left) and Chani 19 (right)

 

 

 

Rowoon (23)

 

 

 

Hwiyoung (20) (left) and Taeyang (22) (right)

 

 

Jaeyoon (24)

 

 

 

 

Inseong (25)

 

 

Dawon (24)

 

 

 

Youngbin (24)

 

 


	2. PROLOGUE: Bidding (ZUHO)

_What an idiot!_

"I told you to interrogate him before you actually took action!" Zuho was frustrated at his younger friend Hwiyoung. "I'm not completely heartless! I just wanted to know if he had it!" 

An older boy snickered in the back. "'I'm not heartless' he says. You're the one who got yourself and Hwiyoung stuck in this basement in the middle of an abandoned town. You two barely have running water! And this is because of a stupid argument you brought up with your ex" 

"Jaeyoon. I told you, we're gonna get an apartment soon. If Taeyang didn't mess this up, we could have had the right amount of money to buy out an entire 2 room apartment! And don't mention my ex. She's gone."

"Yea after you killed her father." Jaeyoon said under his breath.

"He tried to run me over with his truck! _TAEYANG, STOP STANDING THERE AND FIX THE GUY!"_

"I'm sorry hyung!" 

Zuho didn't care. 

"Just go get the guy cleaned up, he should be awake in an hour or two. Put on that fake smile and act like you don't know him. I'll hide in the room."

Just then, the door flew open, and running in was a younger man with scruffy black hair. His clothes had blood on them, but he came running in with an envelope.

"Guys! You got the wrong guy! His twin brother was the one with the money!" He handed Zuho the envelope. $2000.

"Brilliant. The dumbass even got the wrong one. Your lucky you and Hwi are friends."

"I'll go clean him off." 

"Well look at the Zuho. You have enough money. Now what?"

"Simple. Throw out all evidence that we had this place. Pack only the weapons and your clothing. Burn the rest. I have an apartment in mind in the downtown area."

"Either you're proactive or stupid." said Hwiyoung, excited to move out of the dump.

"He's a bit of both. Wait for Taeyang to finish up they we'll head out. Hows the car looking Jae?"

"Fixed it. She runs pretty well too!"

"Sounds good."

 

 


	3. PROLOGUE: New Neighbors (CHANI)

_Is there really no one else in this god damn complex?_

Chani was annoyed by the lack of neighbours he had. He really wanted to have someone he could talk to. Being a forensic researcher in this town was hard enough as it is, but if he had a friend, or a boyfriend, or someone he could talk to, maybe it wouldn't be as bad. The apartment complex was small and cheap, but the apartments were nice and well designed. But no one rented any except the crazy cat lady downstairs. He had one friend, Rowoon, who just happened to be his landlord. But he was so busy that they could barely meet up.

He was just staring outside of his window when he noticed a small, slightly beat up sedan drive up to the complex. Four men walked out of the car carrying boxes that looked only mildly sketchy. They looked like they were going to move in. In his mind he was excited, but then it happened again.

Chani nearly collapsed on the floor. _Fucking anxiety attacks, why one now!_ He could take care of himself pretty well, but when he gets overwhelmed, he can suddenly have unplanned attacks. When he gets overexcited, he can suddenly feel a rush of emotions and feel overwhelmed very quickly. And though he had medication, he forgot most of the time. He sat on the floor and took deep breaths, and immediately texted Rowoon.

C: hyung, anxiety attack.

R: Shit okay I'm on my way. What caused it?

C: I got excited then nervous then angry then confused and oh god why does this happen.

R: Did you forget your meds?

C: When do I _ever_ remember my meds? Some new people are moving in.

R: Oh yea, did they come already? I have to come meet them anyway. I'll be there in 5.

__________________

Rowoon had only just finished talking to Chani when he forgot to meet the new clients. Chani stood out the door watching Rowoon talking to them. _So theres two of them staying together. One is Zuho the other is Hwiyoung. They look kinda scary though..._ He glanced at Zuho and waved when Rowoon went to introduce Chani. _He's so hot wtf?_ He started blushing and slammed the door. _What the hell?_

If Rowoon had not forced medicine down his throat, he would have panicked again.

_Great, my new neighbor is a hot guy. **Perfect.**_


	4. Locket

_ He ran inside after he stared at me. _

 

Zuho and Hwiyoung were talking to their new landlord, when he introduced their next door neighbour. He was smaller, had black scruffy hair, and looked extremely anxious. When Rowoon said his name, he ran inside very scared. Zuho, for the first time in a long time, felt concerned about him. He looked too young to be living alone and not in a college dorm room. “Is he okay?” he asked.

 

Taeyang, Jaeyoon and Hwiyoung stopped doing what they were doing and looked up at him. Zuho? Concerned about someone? Zuho realized what he said and turned pale. Rowoon didn’t care though. “Yea he’s fine, he’s just excited and anxious about finally having neighbors.” Zuho didn’t say anything after that.

 

Once the four of them were in the room, the three boys oggeled at him. “What was that about?” asked Taeyang.

 

“Nothing, I just-”

“You were concerned for a random boy instead of feeling instantly homicidal.”

“I’m only homicidal if they do me wrong. He’s just a little boy!”

“YOU PUSHED A LITTLE BOY THE OTHER DAY BECAUSE HE WAS IN YOUR WA-”

“OKAY JUST SHUT UP. I’m going to my room” 

 

Zuho was flustered; he saw a cute boy in the other apartment then felt emotions for him.  _ NO! Not again. Never again.  _

 

He walked into his new room. A change from the dirty, leaking walls of an abandoned basement, his room was a pale green, with a bed frame and dresser already placed in the room. He started unpacking his boxes, casually putting away some pistols and knives in the back of the walk in closet. He unpacked his clothes and put them in the dresser. He opened a jacket and out fell a locket.

 

Inside set locket was a picture of him from a few years ago and a girl. A girl who was killed by the one she loved. His mother. 

 

_ “Mom! Are you okay?!” Said A teenage Zuho from his bedroom. He heard his mother and father fighting all the time. His dad didn’t really care about the abuse he put on him and his mother and always yelled and threw things everywhere. Today was no different. _

 

_ He heard his mom screeching and Zuho, as if on command, grabbed the house phone and ran to the living room. The scene in front of him set him off; his dad had a knife to his mother's neck, and her hands tied behind her back. His dad looked at Zuho and smiled, “Go back to your room Zuho, mom and dad are just having some fun!” He laughed like a maniac. He saw the fear in his mom's eyes. _

 

_ He knew what to do, but he was cut off by him mom who screamed “Help!” at him. At this moment, his dad slit her throat and she dropped. “MOM!” Zuho cried. He ran at his dad, and threw him off balance enough for the knife to drop. _

 

_ He wasn’t thinking straight. Something went off in him. He grabbed the knife and in one swift movement, sunk the knife right through his dad's heart, causing his back to arch and his arms to choke him. Without realizing it at the time, he got off his and crawled to his mom, who was crying and bleeding out. _

 

_ “M-mom!” Zuho was crying, overwhelmed with many emotions he couldn’t understand. _

 

_ “It’s o-okay, I’ll be out of your way. Your dad is right, I am a w-waste of space.” Hearing those words come out his moms mouth broke him even more. “M-mom no thats not true I can save you I can save you!” He grabs towels and tries to call the cops. His dad eventually stopped struggling and layed there dying. This satisfaction Zuho received felt like nothing before. A mix of joy, adrenaline and mania, and made Zuho feel some sort of happiness knowing the one that wronged him was gone.  _

 

_ The paramedics arrived too late. His dad long gone, his mom dead as they put her on the stretcher. Zuho couldn’t cry. It felt as though someone turned off his emotions. He spent enough time crying over his mother. He lost care. The paramedics tried to talk to him but he didn’t respond. The cops came and cuffed him.  _

 

_ He sat at the police station. He felt nothing. The only feeling he felt was the leftover psych he felt from stabbing his asshole father. The police didn’t charge him as it was murder in the case of defense. At the station, there was another boy. Tall, skinny and had medium black hair. He sat next to Zuho, seemed to be about a few years younger. He had blood on his hand as well. This sparked curiosity. _

 

_ “Nice blood stains. What did you do?”  _

_ “Hmm? Not even gonna ask my name?” _

 

_ Zuho laughed a dry laugh. _

 

_ “Sorry, but I didn’t know I was supposed ask your name to know what crime you committed.” _

 

_ “Technically it was a crime, but I was defending my foster brother Taeyang from our abusive foster parent. He tried to get on top of him and, you know... and I took a knife to his back. What about you?” _

 

_ “Killed my dad for killing my mom…” _

 

_ “You don’t look like someone who had both their parents die in front of them. Then again, you look dead inside.” _

 

_ “Only a little.” _

 

_ “Mr.Youngkyun? You won’t be charged, your brother came.” _

 

_ “Nice.” _

 

_ “Mr.Juho? You won’t be charged.” _

 

_ “Damn this police system is messed up. Okay then.” _

 

_ Both boys stood up. Automatically, the younger boy gestured Zuho to go with him.  _

 

_ “How old are you?” _

 

_ “18, what about you?” _

 

_ “16, my friend Taeyang is 18. We all came from the same foster home, but Taeyang is an adult so he’s taking me to this apartment he got. Do you have a place to go?” _

 

_ Zuho shrugged. Technically he did, but he didn’t want to go home. “No. I just need to grab my stuff.”  _

 

_ “Cool, I’m Hwiyoung by the way. Tae, give him the address, I like him.”  _

 

_ Zuho climbed through the window of his house and grabbed essentials. His clothes, his phone and charger, pillow and blanket, and the locket with a picture of him and his mom. He went into the kitchen and grabbed some knives, as if he would murder someone again. He went to his dad's gun closet and grabbed some pistols and ammo, for protection. He shoved everything into a little duffel bag and set off to the address Taeyang gave him. _


	5. Take Out

Zuho was on his floor, reliving everything, when Hwiyoung knocked on the door. 

 

“Hey Zuh- are you okay?” 

 

Zuho realized he was crying and immediately looked up. 

 

“What yea, I’m fine.”

 

“No you’re not. I’ll tell the boy to leave.”

 

“What boy?”

 

“The neighbour. He brought takeout for all of us as a welcome thing. He seems nice.”

 

“I’ll be there in a minute.”

 

“Your mom?”

 

Zuho nodded. He doesn’t really show his emotions. The last time he cried in front of Hwiyoung was a year ago when he killed his ex-girlfriend's dad and she left him. 

 

Meanwhile, Chani was talking to Jaeyoon and Taeyang. Unlike Zuho, they were generally friendly and had more sympathy for people. They don’t do much of the dirty work as did Zuho or Hwiyoung. 

 

“So you’re a young researcher?” Asked Jaeyoon.

 

“Forensic. But I don’t really wanna fight crime, seems like it has too much legal issues.”

 

“Hey Chani, Zuhos coming in a minute. Wanna stay for dinner? There's way too much takeout.”

 

“Sure!”

 

The boys were eating when Zuho walked in. He took a look at Chani and suddenly it was as if someone just flipped a switch in him. He greeted Chani warmly. The three boys was shocked but let it happen. It was nice to see Zuho not be an asshole to strangers.

 

“Chani? Nice to meet you. Thanks for the food!”

 

“It was nothing, Rowoon brought me food my first night moving in here.”

 

“He seems nice…” 

 

Zuho sat in between Hwiyoung and Chani in the circle and started eating. He didn’t really talk much, but chose to listen. He couldn’t help but stare at this 19 year old boy every time he talked. Just like Zuho, he didn’t speak much but listened to others. But when he did speak, he gave him his full attention.

 

At one point, they both reached for some rice and their hands touched. Zuho quickly retracted his hand and looked away. He noticed Chani starting to mildly freak out. He knew it was similar to what happened earlier. The other three boys were talking amongst themselves and didn’t notice Chani get up to go to the bathroom. Zuho watched him nearly run.

  
  
  


Chani touched his hand.  _ He touched me. Oh my god. No. Why am I freaking out it was an accident. Oh god not again. No please not now I had my fucking medication already I’m FINE!” _

There was knocking on the door. Soft tapping.

 

Chani opened the door to find Zuho standing there. He looked cold and stern but his eyes had concern in them.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“W-what?”

 

“You have an anxiety disorder,”

 

“H-how did you kno-”

 

“I’m a smart man, I do my research.”

 

“I-I’m sorry,”

 

Chani tried to walk out the bathroom door, but was stopped by Zuho.

 

“Don’t be sorry. Do you need to lay down?”

 

“W-why do you care?”

 

Zuho looked taken aback at first but then realized what he was doing again. He was trying to care for this boy, when he never did anything like that.

 

“I-I don’t know either… but whatever it is, don’t go home tonight, not a good idea. We’re gonna play some games tonight and we could use another player.”

 

“What do you mean don’t go home?”

 

“Well, I, Uh, well…” The truth was Zuho liked Chani’s presence, he reminded him of himself when he was younger. 

 

“Whatever, sure I guess.”

 

“Do you feel better though, that’s all I care about.”

 

Chani never had anyone be this concerned about him. He liked it.

 

“Yea a bit.”

 

They both walked back to the living room, where Taeyang brought out some small board games for them to play. Yea they were criminals but they’re also in their early 20s, they like having fun too. 

 

When they split into teams, Zuho and Chani were one. They seemed to work together very well, everyone but the two of them noticed. 

 

Eventually they felt tired. Jaeyoon crashed on the couch, Taeyang on the floor and Hwiyoung in his room.

 

Chani went to go home but Zuho stopped him.

 

“Thanks for the fun night.”

 

“No don’t go.” Zuho looked at him.

 

“Why not?”

 

“I-I like your presence?”

 

“Oh. Well.”

 

Zuho realized that this friend was different for him. While he liked his friends, Chani seemed a little different. Chani didn’t mind this sudden affection from Zuho.

 

“Y-you could spend the night?” he asked sheepishly. 

 

“Do you even have enough room?”

 

“My bed is big enough…”

 

“One day in and you wanna share a bed?”

 

“Shut up…” Zuho looked down and blushed.  _ What is happening, I never do this, what's happening what am I saying! _

 

“Alright, works for me, I lost my keys anyway, I’ll text Rowoon to let me in tomorrow morning.”

 

Zuho climbed into the bed, and Chani next to him. He never slept next to anyone, not even his ex-girlfriend. But he let Chani get comfortable and watched as he drifted away.  _ He’s so adorable how is he 19?  _ He was 22 years old and only had 1 girlfriend and he envied the idea that this cute boy probably had many lovers in the past.  _ I mean how could he not, even I’m flustered over this boy!” _

 

Zuho faced the other way and started to drift off. In the middle of the night he felt a small hand on his shoulder and a head lying on his back; Chani re-positioned himself to where he was laying on Zuhos broad back. He didn’t mind this and went back to sleep.


	6. Morning Crimson

"Zuho! Wake up! It's 10 am!" said Taeyang, banging on the door.

Overnight, Zuho and Chani became closer physically; he had his arms around Chani, whos face was plastered against his chest, hair tickling his chin. He slowly nudged Chani, but to no avail.

"Hmmmmm..." he groaned, flipping himself around and facing the other way. "It's so comfortable." Chani refused to get up. Zuho smiled a little bit.

"Zuho! Get UP! God Damn it!" 

"Hold on give me a few minutes."

Zuho grabbed Chanis shoulder, "Wake up, I don't think they know that you spent the night." Chani flipped around again and faced towards Zuho again. He was fully awake as they made eye contact. 

Zuho got out of the bed. "Suit yourself, I'm gonna change." He lifted his old t-shirt above his head and revealed his torso. At this, Chani blushed profusely. He quickly turned around again, this time falling on the floor because of how shook he was at Zuho.  _Abs. Cute tall emo neighbor has abs. Oh god._

Zuho smirked as he realized what he did to Chani. "Don't be shy. We're already sharing beds. You're cute when your face is nuzzled in my chest." Zuho showed Chani the red mark where his head rested at night. Chani got up and quickly brushed himself off. "S-sorry I didn't mean for that to happen its ju-". The door flew open, where Hwiyoung and Taeyang stood, crowbar in their hand. Hwiyoung turned pale at the image in front of him: Shirtless Zuho looking at a blushing, messy haired Chani. 

"Oh this is gold." said Jaeyoon, walking by the doorway, laughing to himself.

Zuho turned red with anger. "I said give me a few minu-" Chani pushed Zuho out of the way and ran out of the door, into the living room. "Look what you di-" 

"Did you... do-" asked Taeyang.

"No! He just spent the night. God. You can't keep your mind out of the gutter for 30 seconds."

"So why are you shirtless."

"Get out."

"It's a simple ques-"

"I SAID GET OUT!!" Zuho slammed the door and sat on his bed, head in his hands, still shirtless.

He never spent the night with anyone that wasn't the one girlfriend he had that one time, and even then, it felt a lot different. Chani seemed to bring a sense of warmth into his mind. He kept picturing Chanis head on his chest as he stared at the pillows.  _Do I like him?_ He asked himself.  _Theres no way._

He put on his shirt and grabbed his hat and wallet. He left his room and saw that Chani already left the house. This saddened him, he didn't even get to say bye to him. Jaeyoon sat next to him at the dining table and placed food in front of him, with the words "BOY CRUSH" written in ketchup on his plate. "Asshole... you best be glad I'm hungry." He looked out the window and saw Chani, still messy haired, grabbing a set of keys from Rowoon, who just arrived. 

"Can't stop staring can you? Our Zuho is in love." said Hwiyoung.

"I'm not in love! He's just... different, you know?"

"No I don't know. But what I do know is that we need to go shopping because I can't live off of eggs and ketchup."

He saw Chani enter the building again. As he was eating, he heard a scream coming from the hallway outside the apartment.  _Something's wrong._ Hwiyoung, Taeyang and Jaeyoon stopped eating and looked at Zuho, who got up and ran into the room and grabbed a knife. He ran out the door and ran down the stairs. "Zuho where are you go- Oh my God." Hwiyoung followed him out. 

A man, in a black hoodie grabbed Chani by the neck, a gun to his head.  _I thought this was a safer part of town..._ Zuho didn't think, he just acted. 

"Give me your money!" the figure shouted. Chani was turning purple, struggling to breathe. Zuho ran and pulled the knife out. He stabbed the man in the leg, causing him to turn around and punch Zuho in the face. Hwiyoung tended to Chani as Zuho and the man struggled in the stair case. Upon seeing Zuhos face, he pulled out his gun and tried to shoot Zuho, but failed, and slightly scathed Chani's shoulder, causing him to scream. His scream triggered a fight response in Zuho. He took the knife and sent it through his chest, causing crimson to stain his shirt. 

"You're going to jail you know. First-degree murder." said the guy, struggling to breathe.

"You don't know who you're messing with." Said Zuho.

"Taeyang! Grab the stuff, we have another one. And grab bandages!" Shouted Hwiyoung.

 

The boys went to work as if it was textbook work. Body bleached, stairwell bleached, body in a bag, disposal place decided. "Two in one week? How?" said Taeyang. Chani was pale from the loss of blood as well as the whole situation. "Who are you guys?" said Chani. Zuho almost forgot about him. He stopped what he was doing and tended to Chani, and let the others take care of the body. He disinfected the gunshot wound and slowly took the sleeve off of Chani.

"We're kind of a mafia, but not really. We just give justice to those who deserve. Like just now, you almost got shot, so I killed him." he said casually. He took off Chanis shirt and was surprised. Besides the gunshot wound, there were bruises on his bicep. "Did the guy beat you or something Chani?" he asked as he tended to the wound, wrapping the bandage gently but tightly.

Chani stayed quiet. "Okay, don't tell me then. I'm not letting you stay home alone."

"Did you say you were a forensic researcher? Are you going to turn us in?" asked Jaeyoon, cleaning up the blood from the stairwell. 

"No, I'm pretty intrigued at how you guys are cleaning this up though. Use Hydrogen Peroxide next time though, it lifts up more with less." Everyone stopped and looked at Chani.

"So we aren't in trouble?"

"No way, this was cool. Minus the getting shot part, I don't want to do legal or community work. I won't tell don't worry." Chani started slurring his words. "Guys the loss of blood," Zuho said. 

Chani slumped in Zuhos arms. He finished wrapping him up and lifted him up onto his shoulders. The 5 of them, as well as the bag, walked down into the car. Thankfully no one noticed. Chani, Zuho, and Hwiyoung sat in the back while Jaeyoon drove to the off-grid part of the town.

Chani started regaining consciousness. "This is so fucked up you guys. I love it." He was laying on Zuhos shoulder, whos arm was protectively around Chani. Jaeyoon smiled, this time in a less mocking, more adoring manner.

"Where are we going?" Chani asked.

"Disposing the body, burning the clothes on us, then going out to buy furniture clothes and groceries." said Taeyang.

"So you guys just, casually murder people? Like you live your normal lives, but also kill people?" 

"I mean, not without reason. People do or used to do bad things to us. For example, my ex-girlfriends shitty dad, their shitty foster parents, abusive husbands and boyfriends. We kind of can tell who does something shitty, then find a way to stop it." said Zuho.

Chani smiled. "Cool." he fell back asleep on Zuhos shoulder.


	7. Pharmacy

The boys walked into the grocery store, making sure not to make any eye contact with anyone in case they were recognized. But then again, it was a Thursday morning and no one lived in this part of town, so that was highly unlikely. 

 

Chani was still suffering from a loss of blood, so he held onto Zuhos arm for the majority of the trip. “Do you need anything, Chani? Food or drinks or whatever?” Asked Hwiyoung, throwing stuff randomly into the cart. “Watch it Hwi we only have so much money.”

 

“I’m good, I need to pick up my medicine from the pharmacy do you think we can stop by after?” He asked, still clinging onto Zuhos arm for support. “Also the hospital, I need blood lol.” He started slurring his words. “Okay let's go get your meds. Don’t buy anything we don’t need while we’re gone.”

 

Zuho lifted Chani onto his back and carried him to the other side of the street where the pharmacy was. Chani started to doze off and rested his chin on Zuhos head. Zuho smiled to himself.  _ Fuck he’s adorable.  _ Chani was half awake, “You’re so strrrong mmmm. And your hair is sofft hehehe~~~” Zuho started blushing, thankful that the younger couldn't see that. “Chani whats your birthday and medicine name?” He asked entering the store so the younger didn’t have to move. “01 17 99”  _ He’s 19? And a forensic analyst? Maybe I should have stayed at school.  _

 

Zuho and Chani went to the counter to pick up the medicine when Chani looked up and started shaking.  _ Triggers, something triggers him here I know it.  _ “Chani, are you okay” he whispered. The younger boy shook his head and held onto Zuhos neck a little tighter. “Okay you’ve been through a lot, if you wanna sleep while I get your meds you do that, we’ll be home in no time. What did you see?” “D-don’t worry I’ll tell you later.” 

 

Zuho picked up medicine and headed to the car where he met up with Jaeyoon, Taeyang and Hwiyoung. At first they were giggling at the domesticity that Zuho presented them with, but immediately shut up when they saw Chani shaking and pale with his eyes closed. “What happened?” “I don’t know lets just go to the hospital and get him blood and then go home please.” “No no no hospital pleeease.” Chani slurred as he got in the car. “You need blood,” said Taeyang, concerned for his new friend. Taeyang squished in the front passenger seat with Hwiyoung while Jaeyoon drove so Chani could lay on Zuhos lap. 

 

“Chani don’t go yet, whats your blood type.” Asked Jaeyoon. “Ooo Negati-” Jaeyoon drove to the emergency room, where upon arrival Chani woke up. “No please not now I’ll be fine, the body creates more blood.” Taeyang and Hwiyoung ran into the building frantically telling the doctors about the situation. “Hyung please no not now I don’t need any I’ll be fine.” “Chani if I know anything about blood loss is that you lost enough to pass out a lot.” Zuho looked down at him and Chani stared at him with tears.  _ Hospitals trigger him?  _ “Jaeyoon can you go check on the boys, I’ll stay with him.” Jaeyoon left and Zuho asked him. “Whats going on, you can talk to me.” “It’s not what you think. Its just that I didn’t expect for you guys to see me at my worst and the idea of being all wired and tubed in front of you is weird.” Zuho stroked his hair. “I thought you were this hard tough guy, hyung.” “Don’t change the subject. If you want, we can leave and pick you up later.” “NO!” Zuho was taken aback by the sudden shouting.

 

“No, I mean I want  _ you  _ to stay but the others. I like them but I don’t know how open I am to them.” 

 

Zuho understood. He got out of the car and put Chani on his back; naturally, Chani rested his head on his head again. They walked into the ER, and Zuho explained the situation to the boys. 

 

“We’ll come pick you two up later, have fun.” said Jaeyoon


	8. Hospital

Chani was laying on a hospital bed, with iv tubes and fluids going into him, having a full workup done on him. They were in earshot of the ER doors and could see everything that was going on. Zuho held onto Chanis hand, stroking it gently. Eventually a doctor came and asked questions about what happened. “Oh I was getting mugged by a guy who had a gun and my boyf- I mean friend saved me from him. The guy had a gun, but didn’t mean to shoot it and it grazed my neck and i lost a lot of blood, but he saved me I guess.”  _ Boyfriend, he almost called me his boyfriend what the hell.   _

 

They checked the wound, which was superficial, and they started to stitch him up. “This will take a little bit boys so sit tight. In the meantime can you tell me what medication you’re on?”

 

While Chani told him, an ambulance pulled up and the ER doors opened and the paramedics started talking to the doctors frantically.

 

“17-year-old female rape victim with visible beating marks on her shoulder. She was found by her friends at the park.” Zuho overheard this and was intrigued. 

 

They put her two beds away from Chani, who was horrified at the girl. She was bruised and bloody and had two broken limbs. “Chani I’ll be right back.” Zuho got up and slowly made his way to the girl, making sure the doctors didn’t notice him. 

 

She wasn’t answering any of the doctors names, but she was awake and alert. The doctors ran off to find information. In that small window of time, he made his way over. 

 

“Hey, are you okay?” She turned to him, with tears in her eyes. “H-he was s-so much bigger a-and scarier a-a-and he ran away.” She felt more comfortable telling a stranger than a doctor. 

“What was his name?” “Who are you?”

 

“I-uh. Lets say I can get rid of him.” “W-what no thats crazy!” Zuho very quickly explained what he was trying to do.

 

“What is his name? Quick before the doctors come.” She pointed to her phone, and he grabbed it and opened it. “The boy next to me on my lock screen. His name is Chandler and hes an undergrad at the state university. I wanted to break up with him because I didn’t like him that way and he cheated on me an- quick the doctor. My name is Rebecca.” Zuho memorized the information and went back to Chani.

 

Chani was all stitched up and was laying there waiting for Zuho. “What did you do? She seems much more calm.” “Yea well they drugged her on the scene so she isn’t in too much pain. She’s probably scared of authority.” 

 

“How can you tell?” Zuho smiled softly. “After years of secretly killing abusers and rapists, you can tell what kind of fear the victims have by looking in their eyes.” Chani was in awe at his older friend.

 

The doctors came back with discharge papers. “Wait so what are you going to do?” Zuho pulled out his small notebook and showed Chani, who, at the sight of the information Zuho wrote down, was falling more in love with Zuho. “You got all of that information in 3 minutes?” 

 

“Its a wonder how talking calmly works on scared girls.” 

 

Chani quietly finished filling out the forms.

 

“Chani, you accidentally called me your uh-”

 

“Boyfriend? Yea, I’m sorry it just slipped I swear.”

 

“No no, it’s okay just I don’t know-”

 

“You’re not gay?”

 

“No I’m bi, its just my last relationship ended in me killing my girlfriend's abusive dad who tried to run me over with his car, which she didn’t like.” Zuho laughed nervously.

 

“So you don’t like me?” Chani asked sadly, not even questioning the man he killed. Zuho looked at him, then at the doctors. “They drugged you didn’t they?”

 

“Maybe hehe.” They sat in silence as he finished the papers.

 

“I mean, hyung, you kind of act like my boyfriend. So you’re my ‘not-boyfriend’?” Zuho blushed. 

 

“Finish your papers Chani, let's go home, they’re here.”

 

Chani got out of the bed and handed the papers. “Hyuuuunnggg I’m tired.” Chani said playfully.  _ Man they really drugged Chani.  _ Zuho knelt down so Chani could climb on top of him.

 

_ Maybe I do want to be his boyfriend.  _


	9. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I POSTED THIS SEVERAL HOURS AGO AND IT WAS VERY NSFW AND I WASN'T AWARE CHANI WAS A MINOR SO I AM SO SO SORRY IF YOU READ THE NSFW VERSION PLEASE FORGIVE ME I DID NOT KNOW AT ALL THANK YOU

 

Zuho took Chani back to his apartment. He fell asleep in the car and didn’t have the keys to his apartment. They went to Zuhos room; Hwiyoung brought some clothes for Chani as well as some water for his medicine. The boys all went to their rooms, and Chani was in Zuhos room.

 

Zuho tried to gently wake Chani up to get him to change and take his medicine. “Mmmm my ‘not-boyfriend’ is taking care of me hehehe!”   _Are you drunk Chani._ “Okay ‘not-babe’,” Zuho played along “You still need to change and take your meds. Or else I’m sleeping on the couch.” Chani reluctantly took his medicine and went to the bathroom to change. _I should help him so he doesn’t put his shirt on backwards._

 

He walked into the bathroom with Chani, _This isn’t weird, he’s delirious._ “You need help?”

 

“hEhehe, yes please ‘not-boyfriend’”

 

“Stop calling me that!” Zuho laughed, and helped him take off his shirt. “Mmm I don’t wanna sleep in a shirt tonight!” _Oh come on not now not tonight._

 

“I’m not sleeping with my shirtless boyfr- friend this quickly!”

 

“AHA! You called me your boyfriend!” said Chani.

 

“SHUT UP AND PUT ON YOUR SHIRT!” He threw the shirt at Chani and went to the bed.

 

Chani came back, shirtless, and climbed into bed with Zuho. _This isn’t weird at all._

 

The drugs were wearing off and Chani became sober and aware in a matter of minutes, by which time he started to doze off. Zuho turned off the lights and closed his eyes. That was until he felt Chani shivering. He wasn’t wearing a blanket or a shirt.

 

“Anxious or cold?” Zuho whispered.

 

“Both.”

 

He laid the blanket over him, then wrapped his arms around him tightly to calm him. At this, Chani moved closer to Zuho and snuggled him. “Can you talk to me? About anything, Your voice is relaxing.”

 

Zuho smiled and agreed to do that.

 

“Tomorrow I’m gonna try to find the guy that assaulted the girl. Do you wanna help?” Chani flipped to face Zuho. They were inches apart.

 

“I would love too!!”

 

The two of them were staring at each other, barely centimeters apart, the moonlight casting a soft light on Zuhos features.

 

“Zuho?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I like you a lot.” Chani tried to look down. Zuho took his hand and raised Chanis chin, making him look at him.

 

“Don’t be shy.”

 

“You don’t think this is weird?” Chani asked quietly.

 

“I mean, if the boys walked in on this I guess it would be awkward but, no.”

 

“Zuho?”

 

“Yes, Chani?”

 

“Do you like me?”

 

Zuho stared at the younger boy, and put his hand on Chanis chest, feeling his heartbeat rise.

 

“Why aren’t you saying anything?”

 

“I don’t wanna say anything.” Zuho smiled.

 

Zuho moved his hand towards Chanis waist and pulled him closer to his face. He closed the gap between them, letting his lips answer Chanis question. Chani was taken aback, but he was pleasantly surprised. He let Zuho take over him. His fingertips made its way to Zuhos hair, gently gripping it. His lips were soft and made him feel safe.

 

Zuho let his lips do most of the talking. He pulled away from Chani, slightly smirking, out of breath. "Does that answer your question?" 

 

"Don't stop kissing me."

 

Chani pulled Zuho towards him again, their bodies touching, their lips moving in a rhythmic motion, the world completely out of their minds. Chani pulled away from Zuho, his hands tangled in Zuhos hair.

 

"What does that make us?"

 

"What do you want us to be?"

 

"Don't answer my question with a question," Chani responded, slightly giggling.

 

"Fine. Go out with me then." Zuho said confidently, stroking Chanis soft face, kissing his forehead.

 

"I was waiting for that. Hell yea I'll go out with you."

 

"Thank god I was scared you would say no," Zuho said, pulling Chani towards him, securing him in his arms.

 

"Chani?"

 

"Mmm?"

 

"You can tell me anything okay? I know you have an anxiety disorder. Whatever you want or need, I'm here. You're not alone anymore." Zuho kissed the top Chanis head and rested his head on his. Chani snaked his arms around Juhos waist and held him tighter when he said that.

 

"Are you sure?" Chani looked up worried. "There's more than anxiety." Zuho laughed softly, stroking his hair.

 

"I've dealt with a lot okay? You don't have to tell me everything. You can tell me on your own time. I just want you feel safe when you're around me. Tell me when I do something that you don't like. If something bothers you I'll fix it."

 

"Zuho?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Thank you. I want to sleep now so I can help you tomorrow." Chani closed his eyes and rested his head on Zuhos chest, falling asleep to Zuhos hair stroking and heartbeat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO CHANIS ANXIETY DISORDER AND MENTAL HEALTH REFLECTS MY OWN SO I SPEAK FROM EXPERIENCE NOT ROMANTICIZATION


	10. Lowlife

The window was slightly cracked open, letting the chilly air blow into the room. The sunlight flooded the room, shining directly onto Zuhos eyelids. Upon waking up, he started shivering; the beginning of winter has arrived. He checked the clock,  _8:00 am._ He looked down and saw Chani snoring softly on his chest,  _sleeping puppy._ He didn't want to wake him up, so he tried to close his eyes, but Chani woke up as he shifted. 

 

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept well knowing I have someone who won't let me fall apart."

"You're a soft bitch you know that Chani?" Zuho ruffled Chanis hair and sat up.

"What? You're the cold-hearted asshole in this relationship."

"Yea except to you." 

"I sure hope so."

 

Zuho got up and went to take a shower while Chani fell back onto the bed, checking his phone. He starts his classes in a few days. Chani got up and went into the bathroom. 

 

"CHANI! IM NOT WEARING CLOTHES." 

"Hmm? I'm not looking I need to brush my teeth. Get in the shower idiot."

"Yea  _I'm_ the cold-hearted one." 

"I don't murder people bitch."

 

Zuho laughed at that and climbed into the shower. "Did you sleep well Zuho?"

 

"Yea I did but we gotta plan this guys death." 

"What's his name?"

"His name is Chandler and he goes to the local university. Don't you have classes there?"

"Yea I do. I can try to look into that. What does he look like?'

"He's like over 6 feet and has dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes."

"That's like every not-Korean boy at this hell school."

 

Chani finished brushing his teeth. "Zuho, I'm gonna run to my apartment and get some clothes and come back to help."

"What no, just go to my dresser and wear one of my hoodies."

 

Chani blushed profusely but followed suit. He grabbed a large black hoodie and put it on. He fixed his messy hair and sat on the bed waiting for Zuho. 

 

"You can go to the living room and wait if you want," Zuho said, walking out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"No, I know. But I don't know. Should they know that we're a thing now?"

Zuho sat on the bed next to him, drying his hair. "Not if you don't feel comfortable."

"They'll figure it out, we don't have to tell them."

"Good enough for me. Go make sure they don't burn the house down."

"They're accident prone I guess."

"Oh Chani, you look really fucking adorable in my large hoodie, don't return it." 

 

Chani walked out into the kitchen, face red, and made conversation with Hwiyoung.

 

"Chani! Good morning! Did you sleep well?!" Hwiyoung said, not noticing Chani's embarrassment, and plating pancakes.

 

"You're like a mom, god," Chani said, setting the table.

 

"Kinda have to be. Taeyang can barely boil water, Jaeyoon is always busy doing online school, and Zuho, well. He makes us money."

"By killing people?"

"Well, he doesn't kill people. We don't kill people. We kill animals."

"What made you guys start this?"

"It's not my place to say Zuhos origin but Taeyang and I go way back."

 

Chani was intrigued by the story of how he and Taeyang were before. Foster homes and abuse.  _No wonder they do this._

 

Jaeyoon and Taeyang made their way to the table, and Zuho was the last to come out. 

 

Zuho immediately sat next to Chani, making the boys giggle lightly. Chani blushed but smiled.  _They can't catch on this early, can they?_

 

"You seem happier than usual Zuho. You have someone for us?" 

"I do. Undergrad at the University raped a 17-year-old girl who wanted to break up with him."

"Scum..." said Jaeyoon, getting angry almost instantly.

"Wait, she's 17 and she's dating an undergrad? That means they were dating in high school and it carried over to his freshman year in college," said Taeyang.

"Which means he's most likely a freshman. That narrows down our people!" said Hwiyoung.

 

Zuho whispered to Chani, "They're not stupid, we make an amazing team."

 

Chani listened intently, quietly eating his pancakes and sausage as the boys talked about how they would go by accomplishing this.

 

"I mean, I go to the University. I'm a sophomore, but I take two mandatory freshman classes." 

"It's a small Uni too, so chances are you'll spot him," said Zuho, writing it down.

"We could find information on the girl too," said Jaeyoon.

"She's 17, has long black hair, probably goes to the local high school, and most likely a senior, and she's in the hospital," said Zuho.

 

They finished up their breakfast and immediately sat on the floor of the living room. Chani sat behind Zuho, not wanting to intrude.

 

 "Chani sit here!" Taeyang said, gesturing him to sit between him and Zuho. He plopped himself there, sitting closer to Zuho, their legs barely touching. 

 

"So Zuho, what's your plan?" asked Jaeyoon.

"My plan, if Chani agrees, will rely on Chani."

 

Chani eyes opened wide, a mixture of anxiety and excitement filling his heart.

 

"What do you need me to do?"

"Well you're taking classes at the University, right? You're also taking two freshman classes. You are the closest connection we have to the man. You'll keep an eye out for him," said Jaeyoon, reading Zuhos mind.

"I don't even know what he looks like!" 

"That's where I come in. Rebecca is probably a senior at the high school and she recognizes me. I'll find her after school one day and get a good picture of him. But as far as we know, he's above 6ft, dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes and his name is Chandler,"

 

Chani wrote that on the notes of his phone, to which Zuho retaliated.

 

"Bad idea, we can get caught if it's on a phone. Use a notepad so when we're done we can burn the evidence. Our main goal is to not look suspicious." 

 

Zuho ran to his room and found a small notebook. He drew a small heart in it with the words "breathe" written in it on the first page, then handed it to Chani. He smiled at the heart.

 

"I start my first class tomorrow which is Chem 101. Freshman class." 

"Don't stress out too much Chani. If you don't want to do it we can find another way."

"Are you kidding me?! This is really cool."

Taeyang, Hwiyoung, and Jaeyoon laughed at his excitement and Zuho smiled warmly.

"Also, I've been into criminology since I was 15. I watch all these documentaries and horror stories."

"Do you want to be an FBI agent or something?"

"Fuck no. Law enforcement isn't fun. Plus this town doesn't have a strong police force or anyone who enforces the law. Thats why I moved here."

 

Hwiyoung was intrigued. "So you want to learn the dirty secrets of criminology and murder and stuff but not punish or do anything law related.  And because this town is quiet its perfect for high crimes?"

 

"Exactly. That's why I wanna help. This is what I wanna do!" 

 

Zuho was falling for Chani every second he spoke. "Wait so you  _want_ to kill people?" asked Jaeyoon, "Because we only hunt down horrible scumbags and get rid of them."

"No, I don't wanna kill innocent people. I was thinking executer or whatever but this is cooler."

 

"Well then, you can tag along for a bit then." 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Freak

________________

 

Taeyang and Hwiyoung went to work on which method to utilize, Zuho planned his attack, and Jaeyoon did online school, which intrigued Chani the most.

 

"Jaeyoon, can I ask you something?" Chani sat on Jaeyoons bed while he worked on the computer.

"Hmm? Yea sure what's up?"

"Why do you do online school?

"I kinda wanna be a paramedic but I never had the opportunity to go to University. I take online classes, but I'm late."

"So why do you tag along with Zuho and all of them?"

 

Jaeyoon turned to Chani.

 

"If I remember correctly, you go to University, but you also wanna do this. It's kinda like that. I want to help people but not in a soft manner. I wanna see the guts and glory and get on my hands and knees and do the dirty work. Also, Zuho is a childhood friend of mine and I tried to hunt him down and found him eventually."

"Hunt him down?"

"Well- wait what did he tell you about his past?"

"Besides him killing his ex-girlfriends dad, nothing much actually, I won't ask him until he's comfortable with telling me."

"Well he went awol when he met Hwi and Tae but I hunted him down."

 

Chani looked around Jaeyoons room. There were pictures of him and Zuho and pictures of him with Tae and Hwi. "You really care about your friends, huh?"

"I mean, we all kinda suffered in the past, especially with family. My moms in a psych ward and my dad committed suicide when I was 17. The three of them became my family. We all kinda rely on each other for our sanity."

Chani felt guilty.  _Am I intruding in their family? Will I become dead weight? Do they actually like me or are they forcing themselves to like me? Oh my god am I annoying Jaeyoon with my questions oh my god-_

 

"Chani? Are you okay?" Jaeyoon stood up. Chani was staring into the distance and he was pale. His chest started aching with anxiety. "Zuho!" 

 

"N-no I'm just g-gonna go home real quick, s-sorry," his eyes started watering as he quickly left the room.

 

Chani quickly left the apartment and ran into his own. He shut the door and sat on the other side, breathing heavily. He sat there for a few minutes before he started sobbing.  _Oh god, he thinks I'm a freak now. I hate myself._

 

Chani softly cried into his hands, facing the floor between his knees, his tears soaking into his socks.

 

"Chani! Chani are you in there?!" Zuho knocked on the door.  _Oh no._ "I'm gonna knock until you open up!"

 

He stood up and opened the door, not saying a word. Zuho quickly embraced him and closed the door behind him.

"Jaeyoon told me what happened. It's okay, I'm here."

Chani pulled away quickly and sat on the couch. Zuho followed him.

"What happened? You can tell me. Did Jaeyoon say anything that triggered you?"

"No, no nothing like that. I think I zoned out for a bit then I freaked out and ran,"

"Okay then take a step back and breathe. Is this situation overwhelming you?"

 

Chani couldn't think around Jaeyoon, but Zuho made everything feel easier. "You four are like a family."

"Well, that puts it lightly. They've been there for me for years now- Chani?"

 

He started gripping his own arm, digging his nails into his arm, and tears started building up.

"Chani what's going on?"

"I f-feel like a b-burden. An intruder. I've known you guys for less than a week and you're my boyfriend and they're my friends now and I c-can't-" Chani broke down.  _Every little thing makes me break down, I'm gonna be the biggest burden to their lives._

 

Zuho stood up then knelt in front of Chani on the carpet, then looked up at him. "Don't you dare call yourself a burden. You are the first person that these boys opened up to quickly. You're the first person I've felt this way about in a long time. The boys don't open quickly to new people. I trust them and their judgment about you. What Jaeyoon said was a good thing. He opened up to you about himself. Don't feel that way baby."

Chani looked at him, tears streaming, but no more new ones. Zuho wiped the tears with his finger, then embraced him. Chani cried again onto his shirt. "You probably think I'm a crybaby, don't you?"

"I do not. I looked up the name of your medicine, then did some more research. You have a severe anxiety disorder, don't you?" Zuho rubbed his back and sat down next to him.

"I've had it for so long, its who I am now. I don't want to be that burd-"

"Don't say it. You're just scared. You have every right to be. But don't worry please, we're here for you." 

 

Chani stood up.  _I'll be okay. I'm going to be okay. This will be okay. I trust him."_

"Do you wanna move in with us Chani?"

"Woah, is that too fast? Will they be alright with it?"

 

Zuho thought for a bit.

 

"You're probably right. But I wanna be with you Chani."

"I could just crash for a while."

"Or I could stay with you in your apartment."

"Maybe every other night? But you guys lived together for years, that would break you guys up."

 

Zuho laughed. "We plan murders together. Nothing can break us apart. Plus, they might come to bother you at this apartment too. Think of it like 5 guys sharing two apartments instead of one person switching between two."

"In that case, sure."

"Good. Come on let's go for a walk and get something to eat." Zuho grabbed his hand then walked outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to emphasize again that Chanis anxiety disorder and self hurting tendencies reflect that of my own and I am not making anything up. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also follow me on twitter im garbage lol @jinglejungi (until the end of december 2018, then its @jungiyara)


	12. Let's Kill Tonight (Part 1)

**_8:00 AM; University. Chem 101._ **

 

Chani had the little notepad in his hand.  _Tall. Hazel Eyes. Dirty blonde hair. Freshman. Chandler._

 

The professor entered the building and introduced himself. He then proceeded to call role.

 

"Chani Kang?"

"Here!"

"Maria Hilo"

"Here!"

 

Chani paid close attention to all the names being called.

 

"Chandler Zane"

 

Chanis eyes lit up. 

 

"Here!"

 

Two seats away; Tall, dirty blonde, hazel eyes.  _Bingo._ He pulled out his phone and immediately texted Zuho.

 

**C:** Zuho

**C:** I think I found him

**C:** Chandler

**Z:** Oh my god already? Are you sure?

**Z:** God I could kiss you this is great.

**C:** I could be wrong but what should I do

**Z:** Find him after

**Z:** Befriend him

**Z:** He'll never see it coming

 

_**9:30 AM; Main Grounds, After Class** _

 

"Hey, Chandler!" Chani called out.

"Hmm? Oh hey! Chani, right?"

"Yeah! I was wondering if you wanna study or whatever. I'm not great at Chem and you answered the professors' questions correctly the whole time."  _Thats a fat fucking lie. I was the best at chem. I could out-chem his scum ass._

"Oh, yea sure! I'm actually headed to the library right now. Wanna walk with me?"

"Sure!"

 

**C:** Befriended, Walking with him 2 the library

**Z:** God you're perfect. Find out stuff on him.

 

"Who're you texting?"

"Hmm, oh uh-"  _The guy raped his girlfriend, he's probably all kinds of scum, maybe he's homophobic._ "My girlfriend, she's asking me about my first day."

"Hah, I wish my girlfriend texted me. Shes a senior at the high school."  _You bet your ass she is._

"What's her name?"

"Oh, Rebecca. What about yours?"

"Oh, Z-Za-Zahra?"

"Zahra? Ethnic?"  _Damn white boy._

"Haha, yeah. Anyway, I think I should go. But you're my first friend I made here. Let's take a selfie, I'll post it on insta!"

"Yeah, sure!"  _God this is too easy_

 

_**10:30 AM, ZuTaeJaeHwi's Apartment, Living Room.** _

 

"Okay, here's a picture of him. His girlfriends' name is Rebecca and she's a senior at the high school."

"How did you get this so easily Chani!" said Taeyang.

"Well, when you're small and charming its easy!" 

Hwiyoung looked at him in a "cut-the-shit" stare.

"Okay fine; I was straightforward, then degraded myself, then boosted his confidence, all with a smile. It's psychology."

"That's so amazing! I'm so happy I could kiss you!" said Taeyang, who caught a glare from Zuho.  _Is he jealous?_

 

 

"Well, the high school ends classes at 2:30. I checked with the hospital and shes no longer a patient-" started Zuho

"Wait but she was raped? Maybe she doesn't want to be found," said Chani

"Oh my god you're right," said Zuho.

"Okay, but she sustained minimal injuries. She probably was discharged," said Jaeyoon.

"Well we found Chandler, so we know what to do with him. But we need to check in with Rebecca."

"I'll wait after school. She knows me. Then I'll check the hospital."

 

 

 

**_2:30 PM, High School, Parking Lot/Pick-Up, Three days later_ **

 

Zuho stood outside and waited.He waited everyday for the past 3 days. She wasn't at the hospital and he hasn't seen her at school.  _Maybe she isn't here?_  He tried to blend in by staying on his phone. He went through Chani's Instagram, admiring his features and selfies, smiling internally at how lucky he feels.

Suddenly a girl comes outside in a wheelchair.  _Rebecca._

"Rebecca!"

"Oh my god Zuho, what are you doing here?!"

"Remember what I told you. Is this him?"

 

Zuho showed her a picture of him. 

"Yes. What are you going to do to him?"

 

Zuho made sure they were out of earshot.

"You don't like him. He raped you."

"I know, but-"

"But nothing. He won't do that again. You don't tell anyone and he will be out of your life and I will be out of your life."

"Wait who are you?"

"I told you. I take care of bullshit like this."

"He's done this before. But not as violent.  I never liked him in the first place, it was a dare, then it was blackmail, then it was unsolicited pictures. He's awful."

"Scumbag..." Zuho got angrier.

"What do I do?"

"Nothing. It'll be over by tomorrow, act like it never happened. I'll text you when I'm done. Don't call the cops.

"Gone?! You'll kill him?!"

"Don't worry about that."

"No no, I mean, you'll get rid of him?!" Rebecca said excitedly.

 

**_9:30 PM, Chani's apartment._ **

 

Zuho was in Chani's bed, the boys cooking in his kitchen, while the two of them cuddled together, talking about the plans. Zuho had his arm around Chani's waist, holding his hand and stroking it.

 

"So now what."

"Well, you talk to Chandler, ask him if he wants to go to the bar on Friday or something. You text me that you picked him up, then go to the address and the three of us will take it from there."

"God, you're so hot when you talk murder."

"You're so hot when you talk about me talking about murder." Zuho planted a kiss on Chani's lips, causing him to giggle.

"What method are you using? I can steal hydrogen peroxide from the research lab."

"Knife and rope torture. You wanna hear details?"

"Fuck yea I do?"

"What, do you get off to blood or something?"

"Shut up and tell me!" Chani said, playfully hitting Zuho's shoulder.

"You'll see,"

 

Hwiyoung called them to dinner, but Chani didn't feel like eating. 

"You need to eat."

"No, I don't,"

"Yes, you do."

"You can't make me."

"Yes, I can,"

"No, you ca- ZUHO!"

 

Zuho carried Chani, and threw him over his shoulder, making Chani laugh loudly.

 

Hwiyoung stared in shock. "What the fu-"

Zuho sat him down on a chair.

"We have a big day. Shut up and eat."

 

Zuho kissed Chani's cheek, making sure no one saw, making Chani smile.  _Affectionate murderer._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know things are moving quickly, but in these chapters I try not to focus on anything but the plan and process, so theres not a lot of soft JuChan shit <3 There will be plenty of that
> 
> Also my writing style is very fast so the plot can change in a sentence so keep UP BITCHES


	13. Let's Kill Tonight (Part 2)

**_6:45 PM, University, Library, Friday_ **

 

Chani met Chandler at the library to discuss some chemistry topics. He decided to stray away from the conversation and ask him about his plans.

 

"So what're you doing tonight?"

"Oh, I was gonna go see my girlfriend tonight. What about you?"

"Oh, same! Why're you gotta visit her tonight?"

"There's something I gotta do with her, like unfinished business. College stuff, since she's a senior and all, y'know what I mean?"

"Oh, I know  _exactly_ what you mean. But do you wanna go for a drink at my friend's place tonight, I want them to meet you!"

"I mean I guess I can stop by for a bit before I go see her. What are your friends like?"

 

Chani got a message from Zuho, telling him the time and address of where he wants them to meet.

 

"That's one of them right now! He sent me the address of where he wants to meet."

"I thought you said it was at your friends place?" Chandler asked suspiciously.

"Oh, uh, well-" Chani hesitated.

"Whats going on?"

"Oh nothing, I'm new to the town so I still don't have his address memorized."

 

Chandler looked suspicious but went along with it.

 

"Well, do you want me to meet you there or do you wanna take me there?" 

"Let me ask."

"Why do you have to ask?"

"Well it's gonna be a big gathering, so if he wants me to come help I shouldn't bring a party-goer."

"I mean I could help too," 

 

_God you're so annoying._

 

Chani received another text from Zuho,

 

**Z:** bring peroxide

**Z:** its gonna be bloody

**C:** oh my god *heart eye emoji*

**C:** should he come with me or should I give him the address

**Z:** hmm, bring him with you by 8

**Z:** if you give him the address, he could be tracked down

**C:** okay bby <3

**Z:** omg <3

**Z:** don't let anyone know i text heart emojis 

**C:** <3 <3 <3 <3

 

"Who was that?"

"Oh my boy-girlfriend, she's coming tonight."

"Oh, I can meet her. Is she cute?"

"Shes, uh,-"

 

Chani thought about Zuho and his heart became warm.

 

"She's beautiful. She's taller than me, but she's perfect.

"Mine likes to play hard to get. She acts like she doesn't like me but I know she does."

 

_Of course you do, you piece of shit, I should kill you right now_

 

"Well, looks like you're coming with me. Wanna grab dinner first?"

"Sure, where?"

 

_His last meal. I'll let him choose_

 

"You tell me, my treat!"

"Oh uh. Pizza?"

 

Chani agreed.

 

**_8:00 PM, Unknown Location_ **

 

Chani's heart was beating fast, he didn't know how he was gonna keep this up. Zuho told him to enter the building and go downstairs, all the way to the basement. He also told Chani that he wanted Chandler to enter the room first.

 

"Woah what is this place? Your friend lives here?" Chandler was looking around frantically.

"Yea, he lives down in the basement, it's pretty cool."

"What kinda drinks does he have, I might bring some for my girlfriend."

 

Chani stayed quiet until they were at the door. 

 

"Why? She's 17 isn't she?"

"Yea, but she's more fun when she's drunk," Chandler said. 

 

This angered Chani more than he thought. He let it out.

 

"Oh? So that's why?" he said, angrier than he planned.

"Woah man, what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing!"

 

 

Chani opened the door and ushered him to enter the building.

 

***EXPLICIT BEGINS***

 

Chandler was greeted with Jaeyoon and Zuho tackling Chandler to the ground.

 

"YO WHAT THE FU-" Zuho punched him straight in the jaw. Chani entered the room, stepping over Chandler's body. 

"Woah Zuho you're stron-"  Jaeyoon silenced Chani and told him to go to the back of the room. 

 

The room was the size of a storage garage, with a single light bulb from the ceiling and a chair in the center. Jaeyoon went out and locked the building door and then the door to the room. Chani waited in the back with Taeyang and Hwiyoung. Zuho struggled with the boy, who kept scratching at him. Jaeyoon walked to the back and put his arm around Chani.

 

"Don't mess with him when he's doing his thing, he can't hear or think straight when he kills someone."

"I thought Tae and Hwi did the killing?"

 

At that minute, Zuho knocked out Chandler, then gestured for the two of them to come over. The boys lifted Chandler off of the ground and put him on the chair. "No, they do the torturing, they're good at that. Zuho actually kills. I do mostly location and cleanup. Speaking of, did you bring-" Chani handed the peroxide to Jaeyoon.

 

Zuho walked over to the back of the room while they tied him up. They tied his legs to the chair, then his hands and arms behind the chair. Hwiyoung brought two knives, one for himself and the other for Zuho.

 

"And now, we wait for him to wake up." Chani was in awe at the scene.

 

Zuho snapped out of his murdering trance and went to Chani. "Did you take your meds?" 

 

Everyone stopped what they were doing to turn to the two of them. "Zuho... are you good?"

"You never break when we kill someone?"

"I'm fine. Don't fucking interrupt me." He turned and glared at all of them; a glare that could make anyone turn to stone. A glare that Chani found insanely attractive.

"Chani. Did you take your fucking meds?" Chani nodded, both fearfully and excitedly.

"Good. You and Jaeyoon are on cleanup tonight. We leave at midnight to dispose of this... animal..." Zuho opened up some beers and handed them to the boys.

"Chani you want one?" asked Taeyang.

 

He nodded and reached for one, forgetting Zuho did his research on everything. Zuho grabbed the bottle out of his hand and gave it back to Taeyang. They were confused. Zuho stayed quiet. Chani looked at him. "Hey, I want one?! I may be 19 but-"

 

"But nothing Chani. Alcohol makes your medicine deactivate. Not tonight in this high-intensity situation. Tomorrow I promise. Stay on task." Zuho said, taking a sip of his beer. Chani wanted to tease Zuho. He grabbed Zuhos bottle out of his hand when he least expected it. This shocked Zuho. The boys started laughing. He waved the bottle mockingly in front of his boyfriends face.

 

"OoooooOOO LOOK At MEEEE?!! I'M ZuHO AanD I dRINK BeeR wHen I kILL PeOpLe!!" Chani said, making everyone laugh, including Zuho himself. Chani took a quick sip from Zuhos bottle, intoxicating him slightly. He snatched the bottle back and lightly smacked the back of Chani's head

 

"Okay, I kinda deserved that."

"You definitely deserved that," Zuho said

 

**_9:30 PM, Unknown Location_ **

 

Chandler started to wake up, causing everyone to get into their positions. Zuho stood back and let Taeyang and Hwiyoung do their thing.

 

"Wh-where the fuck am I?! Chani what the FUCK!" 

 

Chani started to walk towards him, but Zuho didn't let him.

 

Taeyang started.

 

"You think its okay to rape. You think its okay to physically assault a girl younger and smaller than you. You're older, bigger and stronger. Face reality-"

"What are you gonna do about it? How do you know this?" 

"That's none of your business! Shut up!" screamed Hwiyoung, bringing the knife down Chandler's shoulder. He screamed painfully, gritting his teeth as the blood dripped onto the floor. Chani stared intently at the scene.

"OKAY WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

"Mostly your money, but that's it," lied Taeyang.

 

Chani whispered to Jaeyoon, "Wait so we aren't killing him?" Jaeyoon grinned and didn't answer. Jaeyoon got up and wandered over to Chandler, Zuho still with the blade in his hand.

 

"Hi Chandler, what a pleasure to finally meet you!" said Jaeyoon in a sickeningly sweet voice. "What a shame, this happening to you. If only there were some way out for you?" Chani had to hold in a laugh; seeing Jaeyoon mimicking and smiling and talking in that voice. 

 

"Okay okay fine my wallets in my pocket."

"Chani! Come grab the wallet!" 

 

Chani looked to Zuho for approval, who nodded and gestured for him to get the money.

 

"Chani?! This was your idea? What the fuck man?!"

"I don't fuck with rapists 'man',"

"I'm not a rap- FUUUCCK!" Hwiyoung slit Chandler's wrist, causing him to shriek, some blood getting on Chani's hand.

"Ah! A debit card! This is gonna be so easy! What's your pin number?"

"3429, please let me g-go!"

 

Chani had an idea. He walked to Zuho. "He's homophobic as fuck. He has all these anti-liberal stickers on his car and laptop." Zuho saw where this was going and smiled. Jaeyoon left the building to go to an ATM machine, leaving Chandler to bleed out and shout as the rest of the boys to plan their next attack.

 

"Chani man, I'm sorry p-please I'm your f-friend!"

"No, the fuck you're not."

 

Chandler fought to get out the chair which made Taeyang hit the back of his head, causing him to screech. Hwiyoung seized his tongue and cut it off, which made him scream even louder. He was in excruciating pain, which made Zuho laugh. He couldn't speak, but he became horrified at the sight of Zuho. "Okay, boys that enough, I can take it from here." He pulled Chani by the waist and leaned closer to him.  _Rough, I like it._

 

"Do you know what I do to people like you? You think you're in so much distress. You think its fun to rape a helpless young girl. You think its okay to emotionally blackmail your girlfriend?" Zuho let go of Chani. "Well, it's not. You see, you're not gonna get out of here alive. In fact, the last thing you see as you die is something you would have never thought you would see. You're the scum of this earth. Every person like you should burn in hell. Hell isn't even good enough for you. Chani come here!"

 

Zuho took the knife and sliced Chandler's throat, right on the common carotid artery, making him cry out in agony. "You should be gone in a few minutes, have fun in hell you filthy animal," snarled Zuho. He dropped the knife. Chani took this moment and stood in front of a screeching Chandler with Zuho. "Tae, Hwi, we'll explain later. This is gonna be fun!" Zuho pulled Chani towards him by the waist, their torsos touching, their faces inches from each other, and kissed him. He moved passionately with Chani. His lips were frozen, but Chani only pulled Zuho closer. He giggled in the middle of the kiss: a cold, dry laugh. Chani pulled away from Zuho and looked at Tae and Hwi, who were shocked and amused at the same time.

 

"You homophobic scumbag. This is my boyfriend Zuho. Oh, and I won't be the one in hell, contrary to popular belief. Have fun!" 

 

Jaeyoon came back with an envelope. "White boy here is rich guys! 4,000$ in his debit card alone. His wallet had 2- oh my god what the hell?" He walked into the building with a Zuho and a Chani literal centimeters apart, their hands on their waist, while Taeyang and Hwiyoung cheered them on, laughing in hysteria, and Chandler bleeding out on the floor. "Jaeyoon! I called it! Give me 50$ you dumb fuck!" shouted Hwiyoung. "Oh my god, Zuho really? I'm really happy. But why now?"

 

"He was homophobic as fuck, so I thought this should be the last thing he sees before he dies, which is now," said Chani. The boys walked towards Chandlers now limp body. "Grab the peroxide and trash bags. You okay with this Chani?" asked Taeyang. "Yea I'm good. Is that what the truck outside is for?" he asked. "Don't worry so much about how we dispose of him, that's Jaeyoon's job. We just have to clean up and put him away."

 

"I hope Rebecca is okay," said Chani.

"I'll text her when we get home, she knows he's gone," said Zuho. 

 

They poured the bleach over the body to get rid of the smell, then shoved it into a large trash back. Chani grabbed some towels to soak up the pooled up blood, then threw those in the bag. He grabbed the peroxide. "Guys give me your hands. Also get the gloves." Everyone was confused. "Why?" Chani stood up and grabbed the supplies. "The blood contains any and every bit of DNA that guy had. I need to clean any part of your body that came in contact with him, then I have to clean up the floor. I'll pour it over your hands and it'll fall to the floor. Wipe it off with a towel then throw the towel away, then put on gloves." They all stared at Chani in awe. "You just schooled us," said Zuho. "Being a forensic scientist has its pros."

The followed Chani's lead and proceeded to scrub the place completely clean. They had a 'before' picture of the place in order to make sure it's completely normal. Then Jaeyoon, Taeyang and Hwiyoung took the body to the truck. "We'll be home in two hours. Can y'all get food?" said Jaeyoon, starting the truck.

 

Chani got into his car and Zuho sat with him.

"You don't go with them?" 

"I'd rather have them do that. Plus, I don't want to know where they buried him because if I ever go by that place I can get angry," said Zuho, drinking a sip of Chanis drink casually that was in the car. Chani giggled as he spits it out. "What the fuck is that?!" "Diet coke, why?" "That shit's gross oh my god. Let's go home."

 

_Holy shit I just helped my boyfriend kill someone._

 


	14. Now or Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw themes but nothing explicit

Jaeyoon, Taeyang and Hwiyoung arrived home about an hour after Chani and Zuho. Except, they weren't at home. They were in Chani's apartment. 

"Where the hell are they?" asked Hwiyoung.

"Where the hell is our food I'm starving!" asked Taeyang.

"Zuho isn't at our apartment, Chani's car is outside, which means they're either on a walk or-"

"Making out in Chani's apartment?" asked Hwiyoung, looking out their window into the window of Chani's apartment. "Oh my god, this is gold." laughed Jaeyoon. "Let's go in there and ruin their lives. They didn't bring food, I'm gonna kill them," said Taeyang.

 

Inside the other apartment, Chani was on top of Zuho, their arms wrapped around each other, passionately making out, barely able to breathe. "Oh my god," Chani panted, "you're so hot when you smell like death." Zuho smiled. "You're hotter when you make out with me in front of a dying homophobe." Zuho closed the gap again, moving at a quicker pace. Zuho gripped Chani's hair, pinching it slightly, making Chani moan slightly. Things were heating up when Jaeyoon barged in the door.

"Yo what the fuck!" shouted Zuho, Chani still on top of him, facing the door. Hwiyoung and Taeyang pretended like nothing was happening, pretending like they didn't witness their two friends sucking their faces off. "Privacy is a thing you know?" said Zuho, sitting up, Chani on his lap and his arms around his waist. "Zuho,  _sweetie,_ we kill people together!" mocked Jaeyoon. "Yeah, nothing brings friends closer together than casual murder!" said Hwiyoung. "Yeah, and casual face sucking sessions too," mocked Taeyang. Chani threw a pillow at them, then stood up. "Not my fault you dickheads are lonely," said Chani, grabbing the food off the counter.

Zuho was sitting on the couch, still mad that they were interrupted. Chani came back into the living room with food and turned on the TV, putting on a music channel. He sat down next to Zuho while the others sat on the other couch. Zuho whispered in Chani's ear. "I'm not done with you," making Chani blush furiously. "Shut up before I kick you out." 

"What did Zuho say?" asked Hwiyoung mockingly. 

"He said," started Zuho, "If you fuckers interrupt again, then the next murder will make the 5 of us become 4."

"5 of us?" asked Chani.

"Why do you sound so surprised, Chani?" asked Jaeyoon.

"Well, I- uh-" Chani started shivering. O _h god, not now._

"Chani," Zuho held his hand and stroked it gently, "Breathe."

"What happened dude?" asked Taeyang.

"I'll, uh, be right back," Chani said, running off into the bedroom. He locked the door before Zuho could go after him. 

"Chani! Chani open up it's okay!" said Zuho, knocking. "Leave me alone!" Zuho refused. He sat against the other side of the door. Jaeyoon, Taeyang and Hwiyoung came to the door as well. "What happened?" asked Hwi. Zuho whispered to them, "He's scared he's intruding in our friendship, and I think this triggered a response. He'll be okay." the three boys looked at each other, then sat next to Zuho, waiting for Chani to come out. "Well, he's one of us now." said Taeyang, a little louder. The others caught on. "Yeah! Who else would have thought about peroxide  _and_ brought some for us?" said Hwiyoung. "And he has amazing taste in food! We would be eating old eggs and sriracha tonight were it not for him!" shouted Jaeyoon.

Zuho smiled to himself and played along too. "Who else would want to make out with a murderer?" They all looked at each other. Hwiyoung wolf whistled and Taeyang slapped him, making them laugh. Chani unlocked the door, his eyes bloodshot from crying, but he was smiling. "You're not a murderer, you're a vigilante." Chani sat down next to Zuho, making all of them sitting with each other in the hallway. 

"You aren't a burden to us Chani. You're the coolest fucking neighbor. Plus, this is the happiest we've seen Zuho is ages!" claimed Jaeyoon. Hwiyoung got up and grabbed the food from the table and brought it to the hallway, where they all talked and ate, Zuhos arm around Chani, making sure he's okay.

 

Suddenly, all of their phones went off. Amber alert. Missing Child. "An abduction," said Chani, suddenly pale. They all looked at each other. "Do we wanna do this?" asked Jaeyoon. "Let me check the reports on it," said Taeyang. "She's 8 years old, abducted a state away from here, but the last she was spotted was in- oh my god." suddenly, Hwiyoung stopped. "What is it?" 

 

"She's in our town. Our town is the last town before the country border."

"I know what to do," said Zuho, standing up. "We leave at dawn, everyone go to sleep."

 

That was until Chani passed out.

 

 

 


	15. Nobody Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of abuse

_"Come on little dude! It's just a quick ride. I promise it's nothing bad." said the man in the ice cream truck. "Okay!" said the young boy with black scruffy hair. The boy climbed into the truck, which then suddenly shut, locking him in. "Hey man, not cool! It's too dark!"  The van started driving far away from the park._

_The man grabbed the boy by the arms and slapped him across the face, making him cry and bleed. "P-please stop!"_

 

_"Didn't daddy ever tell you to never listen to strangers!"  The man tried to take the shirt off but was stopped when the vehicle started shaking and there was a large explosion. The front half of the van was completely crushed by a tree, killing the driver immediately in front of the young boy's eyes. The back doors flew open, and the boy ran out of the truck, broken glass all over his face. He got out, he didn't know where he was. His vision was blurry and he couldn't think straight. An officer came up to him. "What's your name?"  The boy couldn't speak. He was shaking furiously from the cold. "Come on boy say something." The boy refused to answer. "Okay, let's file him as a missing person and send out an Amber alert," said the officer, picking the boy up and putting him in the car._

 

_**The memories were blurry to Chani, and all the memories were broken pieces and seemed to occur at light speed. One second he's in a truck and the next he's talking to an officer.** _ _  
_

 

"Chani!" Zuho was shaking him. "Oh my god, Chani what happened?!" Jaeyoon, Taeyang, and Hwiyoung all hovered over Chani. His eyes were open but he wasn't here. "P-please stop!" he cried, making everyone step back. Chani tried to sit up. "Z-Zuho, t-take me to my r-room please." Zuho complied. 

Zuho picked up Chani, who wrapped his arms around Zuhos neck. He put him in the bed and pulled the covers over him. "D-don't go come back. I can't be alone." 

"What? Why not?" 

"I- just promise you'll be back." 

"I just need to tell them what to do, you aren't going with them and I'm gonna stay with you until you're okay."

"Don't worry about us, hyung." said Jaeyoon, at the doorway. "We'll leave at sunrise then go around town until we find her. We'll text you when we find her," said Taeyang. "We've done this before. We know child abductions like the back of our hand. Take care Chani." said Hwiyoung.

"In that case, move over Chani," said Zuho. Zuho took off his shirt, which smelled like bleach and blood, and climbed into the bed. As if on queue, Chani grabbed onto his body and cried softly. This was a different kind of cry. A cry for help and fear. 

"I can't be alone, Zuho. I-"

"Don't say anything."

"No, I need to tell you," he said in between sobs.

"What is it?"

Chani pulled away and looked at him. Zuho was looking at him with concern and worry. "What happened?" 

 

"I-I can't remember the f-full story b-but," Chani hesitated.  _I can tell him anything. He's seen worse. I can trust him. I can trust him. I can trust him._

"Take your time, I'm here with you. It's just me. I won't hurt you." 

"I was abducted. I repressed most of it. When an Amber alert goes off, parts of it come back and it puts me in shock."

"You dissociate?"

"I-I think so. But this hasn't happened in ages. All I remember i-is a man who hit me, then tried to take m-my sh-shirt off and then theres a crash and the front of the van is crushed and the driver is squished. Theres broken glass then theres an of-officer and I remember they called me a 'missing person' and then my older sister found me a week later." Chani was sobbing at this point. 

"So when you have an episode you can't be alone?" asked Zuho. "It's not the episode. I have the tendency to... hurt... myself." 

 

This froze Zuho to his fingertips. "I cry, then I feel nothing. Then, I want to feel something. And I scratch myself or use a blade, or whatever an-and... I just can't be alone. My sister used to hold me but the last time it happened no one was there." Zuho was silent. "Rowoon, he found me in my last apartment, throwing up with a-" he stopped.

"With what?" 

"Pills..." Chani said, looking down.

 

"Chani..." Zuho sat up and got out of the bed. "I'll be right back. Don't do anything." Zuho ran into the bathroom and locked the door.  _He can hurt himself. He has hurt himself. He hurts himself. Chani harms himself._ He looked at himself in the mirror. The thought of Chani hurting himself made Zuho start crying. He knelt over the sink, the tears pouring down his face. He couldn't imagine his future without Chani in it and now he has to consider the idea of him being gone. He couldn't hear himself sob. He wiped his tears and went back into the room. 

"Zuho?"

"Don't say anything."

"Zuho."

"Chani shut up."

"Zu-"

"I said be qu-quiet!" Zuho said, climbing into the bed. He grabbed Chani's body and pulled it towards him in a tight embrace. He didn't know he was crying, but the tears dripped off of his face and only Chani's bare back, which only made Chani hold Zuho closer. 

"You. You aren't allowed to leave me." Zuho said, not letting him go.

"I won't leave you."

"You can't leave me please don't I'm here."

"Please don't tell anyone. I didn't want to tell you like this," he said.

"I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you."

 

Zuho shifted himself to where Chani was on his chest and his arms were around him. "I want you to try to sleep okay? I'm gonna be here the whole night. No one's gonna take you and no one's going to hurt you." Chani nodded as he shifted himself onto him.

 

"Don't go." "I won't"

 

 


	16. Inseong

At around 10:00 am, Zuho received a slew of text messages from Jaeyoon, all of which mentioned the little girl that was abducted. Chani was still sleeping soundly in Zuhos arms; he didn't want to wake him up, so he gently removed his arm out from underneath Chani.  _Don't wake up, don't wake up, don't wake up._ He got up and walked out into the living room, staring at his phone, looking at the messages that were coming in. 

 

 **J:** We found her

 **J:** near the old bingo station alley 

 **J:** she looked like she was raped

 **J:** 10 years old, she's breathing

 **J:** I stabilized her and found her name 

 **J:** her name is Levi

 **Z:** call the paramedics, I'm on my way

 **J:** hows Chani, can he make it?

 **Z:** hes ok, i'll wake him up soon and we'll be there in 30 minutes

 

Zuho put his phone down and went into the kitchen.  _I never really cook, that's Hwiyoungs job._ He looked around. _Frozen waffles and microwaveable bacon and orange juice._ He tried his best to warm up the food in 5 minutes and present it on a plate. He took the food into Chanis room, careful to not spill anything. If the boys saw Zuho do this, their minds would explode. But he wanted to do this. He put the tray on the bedside table and put his hand on Chanis forehead. "Hey nerd." he said, stroking his hair. "They found the girl. If you eat something now we can go see them and we have to go in 15 minutes" he said softly. Chani slowly opened his eyes, looking at Zuhos warm smile. "Mmm, good morning," slurred Chani. He handed him the glass of orange juice as he sat up. The two boys silently sat in the bed and ate the now cold plate of bacon and waffles. "It was a good attempt but put the waffles in the toaster and the bacon in a pan ne,t time." Chani said, getting up.

After they got ready, they got in the car and drove to the hospital, when they got a text from Taeyang. 

 

 **T:** the paramedics are having a hard time finding us and jaeyoons phone died

 **T:** I ran to a place with better reception but im about a mile away.

 **T:** What do we do?"

 

"Chani, I need you to call Taeyang and put him on the speaker." Chani put him on the phone.

"Zuho did you get my messages?" 

"Yea, I'm going to the alley."

"No, we need to get an ambulance somehow." Zuho thought for a moment.

"I'll call the paramedics and get them to the girl."

"How?"

"What's your location?" 

 

Zuho tracked down Taeyang, then told Chani to call the paramedics. They all met up at a corner of the street, where Taeyang frantically waved down the ambulance. The driver called out the window, "Where do we go?" Taeyang got in the car while Zuho and Chani sat in the back, and drove off to the alley where Jaeyoon and Hwiyoung frantically did CPR on the girl. "Oh my god..." said  Chani. Jaeyoon was doing chest compressions on the girl as the back of the ambulance opened up, and a man jumped out with a stretcher. "Sir you can move now-" "NO!" Jaeyoon was stressfully doing the compressions. Zuho, Chani and Taeyang watched from the car. "Jaeyoon let them do their thing." "No, I need to help."  _What is up with him._

The paramedic came out and talked to Jaeyoon. "Sir, my name is Inseong. This girl is going to be fine, you can ride with us. You need to let go." Inseong put his hand on Jaeyoons back, softly calming him down. Hwiyoung got in the car with Zuho, Chani and Taeyang, meanwhile, Jaeyoon drove in the ambulance with the paramedic, Inseong.

"What's your name?" asked Inseong, stabilizing the girl. Jaeyoon stayed silent. "Are you okay?" he asked. "It's my fault if this girl dies. My phone died and I couldn't get to you guys in time." "It's not your fault, you saved her. She's stable, she probably stopped breathing out of stress." Inseong moved next to Jaeyoon. "You did the best you could. Are you a doctor?" Jaeyoon looked up at the man. He had deep brown eyes, and his hair was burgundy, almost brown, and seemed to move with him. Looking at Inseong calmed him down. "No, but I'm training to be a paramedic." "Woah really?" The ambulance stopped, meaning they arrived at the hospital. "Wanna watch?" Jaeyoon nodded, as he helped Inseong get the girl out of the stretcher, "I'm finished with my shift after this Jaeyoon, do you wanna hang out or get a drink?" Inseong asked. 

Jaeyoon was taken aback. "Sorry if its so sudden, you seem pretty badass, and I don't have that many friends," said Inseong. "What, are you new or something?" "No, I mean yea kinda, but I don't really want to deal with the legal issues of my last job so I took a paramedic job. Less legal shit more gory shit," he said.

The car with the boys pulled up. Upon arrival, Chani ran at Inseong and embraced him. "CHANI!" "INSEONG!" Everyone was confused. "He used to be my tutor when he was still studying forensics," Chani said as the guys came out of the car. "Chani is the smartest 19-year-old in the country," said Inseong. "You're a paramedic now?" he asked. "Kinda, I got my liscense at the same time I graduated and I dropped the forensic stuff." The boys all looked at each other. "Inseong, do you wanna hang out with us tonight?" asked Zuho suddenly. Inseong checked his watch. "Sure, I have to clock out first but I'll meet you at...?" "My place tonight," said Chani.

* * *

 


	17. Game night

Back at the apartment, Hwiyoung and Taeyang were cleaning the place up, Zuho and Chani were setting drinks up and talking about Inseong, while Jaeyoon sat on the couch, almost daydreaming. "So you've known Inseong for how long?" "Like, 3 years? He was my tutor for a while. He knows his shit. He's like me." "Yea he isn't as cute as you though." Chani hit him. "What do you mean he's like you?" "Well, we don't like authority or the law. He likes doing things that help people without the legal issues," said Chani. Jaeyoon looked up. "Paramedics don't deal with legal issues, they only save people." Everyone looked at him. "You haven't said anything in the past hour?" Jaeyoon looked completely dead inside at this point. "Oh my god guys he's in love!" said Taeyang. "No I'm not shut up asshole!" he shouted, throwing a pillow at Taeyang; at the exact same time, the door opened and Inseong stood there, and the pillow hit him right on the nose. "Shit sorry oh my god-" said Jaeyoon, blushing furiously as everyone, including Inseong, laughed. 

"Don't worry. I brought drinks. And I brought some paperwork for Jaeyoon."

"Paperwork?"

"Yeah, you said you wanted to be a paramedic right?" 

"Oooh, the cute boy got the hookup!" mocked Taeyang, catching a death glare from Jaeyoon. 

"Oh my god thank you, but I uh-" Jaeyoon didn't know how to explain that he also works for Zuho as a part-time murderer. 

"Is something wrong?"

"I do other things for a living."

"Like what?"

Chani walked out into the living room. "Inseong, remember those fucked up conversations about our dream jobs we used to have?' "You mean being supreme vigilantes who take over the world." 

"Chani, do you trust this guy?" whispered Zuho into his ear. "With my life." 

"Yea I remember that."

"Well, they're vigilantes, kinda."

"Wait your boyfriend is a vigilante?! That's so unfair! I want a vigilante lover!" joked Inseong. Everyone but Jaeyoon laughed. "Wait so you don't care that we kill people for a living?" asked Hwiyoung. "Dude no way, I hate the way our laws work, you can barely catch a robber or thief." Everyone seemed to relax after that. They brought out board games and drinks. Jaeyoon sat next to Inseong, their legs barely touching. Inseong seemed to be very touchy with Jaeyoon, hitting his shoulder and hugging him when their team won. No one but Jaeyoon seemed to mind. He seemed slightly uneasy by Inseong.  _Fuck he's hot._

"We should play spin the bottle!" said Chani. "What are you like five?" mocked Zuho, kissing his cheek.  This made Jaeyoon also uneasy. "I'm down for it," said Taeyang. "Just a kiss on the cheek that's all." 

_This will go so wrong for me. They're setting me up with Inseong I can't believe them._

"Okay I'll spin first," said Inseong.

_Don't land on me, don't land on me._

"Jaeyoon!"  _DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT NO FUCK DAMNIT CUTE BOY IS GONNA KISS ME AND I CAN'T MOVE_

"Wait, hand me a beer first," said Jaeyoon. He took the bottle and chugged a good portion of it. At this point, everyone in the room could realize Jaeyoons gay panic towards Inseong. "Okay go for it." Inseong planted a soft kiss on Jaeyoon's cheek, making him blush. "I'm gonna, uh, go to the bathroom real quick," Jaeyoon said, running towards the other side of the house. "Was it something I said or did?" "No, he's just being weird. Give him some time." 

Meanwhile, Jaeyoon was freaking out in the bathroom. "Chani!"  _It can't be anxiety, I haven't had an attack in years!_ Chani softly opened the door to see a shaking Jaeyoon. "Oh my god are you okay?" "No! I haven't felt this way about someone and never this strongly," said Jaeyoon. Chani sat next to him and put his arm around him until he calmed down. "It's okay to feel Jae, if you like him, there's nothing you can do about it," he said. "From what I can tell, he's into you, so just relax, lets go back to the game. I'm here," 

They both went back, by which time everything was cleaned up. Taeyang was laying on the couch on his phone and sending memes to Hwiyoung. Zuho was talking to Inseong about Chani ("You're telling me he graduated two years earlier than everyone  _and_ he still managed to be this humble?" "He hasn't changed much since the last time I saw him.") "Hey Jaeyoon! Are you okay?' Inseong asked, concerned. " Hmm? Oh, uh. I'm fine."  _I'm really not, you're really hot you confident prick._ Taeyang and Hwiyoung went back to their apartment, they were exhausted and wanted to go to sleep. "So its just the 4 of us now?" said Jaeyoon, laughing nervously. Chani had an idea. "Actually, I've had a rough past few days, I kinda wanna sleep now too," he said, leading Zuho to the bedroom. "You can crash here Inseong, it's pretty late," Zuho said. "Goodnight guys!"  _Fuck they're leaving me here with him._

"Actually, Jaeyoon, I can leave. It's fine."  _Make a move before he leaves._ Inseong was headed towards the door when Jaeyoon grabbed Inseong by the wrist and slammed Inseong against the door.


	18. Love Shot (Jaeseong NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea this is pretty nsfw not gonna lie have fun! it has nothing really to do with the plot i just got bored lol

Jaeyoon grabbed Inseong by the wrist and slammed him against the door. Inseong, shocked at first, let it happen.  _He isn't resisting, maybe he likes me._ "You think you can flirt with me all night and not expect anything to happen." "I-I, usually don't know how to approach p-people I like," said Inseong.

"So you like me?" Jaeyoon asked, leading Inseong into the guest room, locking the door. Inseong melted under Jaeyoons deep voice and strong arms. Jaeyoon pressed his lips against Inseongs, moving slowly but strongly. He pushed Inseong rather aggressively onto the bed. "So you're mad I take it," Inseong said, starting to play along.

"Fuck yea I'm mad. I made a damn fool of myself because of you." Jaeyoon got on top of Inseong, closing the gap between the two of them again. He bit Inseongs lips gently, making him moan into his mouth. Jaeyoon looked at Inseong, the moonlight barely illuminating the two of them. "Fuck you're so hot," Jaeyoon said, taking his shirt off revealing his abs and v-line. Inseong wrapped his arms around Jaeyoon, pulling him closer towards him. "What are you gonna do about it?" Inseong mocked. Jaeyoon made Inseong sit up, and took his shirt off of him, leaving only his jeans on. He pulled him towards him again and kissed his neck, slowly making his way down. He planted his lips on his chest, then made soft pecks all the way down towards his torso, making Inseong moan.

He looked up at Inseong and kissed him passionately, their lips moving in harmony. Inseong bit Jaeyoons lip, making him moan. His hands made its way down towards Jaeyoons belt buckle. "Fuck," Jaeyoon whispered, realizing how hard he was. His hands unbuckled the belt, Jaeyoon still on top. "I'm not finished with you yet." Jaeyoon was faster and stronger than Inseong, putting him in charge. He took off Inseongs jeans, leaving him exposed with nothing but a pair of Calvin Kleins on.  He put his hands on Inseongs hard-on and slowly massaged it, making Inseong throw his head back. Jaeyoon bit Inseongs neck, making him moan louder.

"Fuck,"

"Louder,"

"F-Fuck!" 

"Good boy," Jaeyoon said, sliding his hands back up, feeling every inch of his body, his cold hands making Inseong shiver. He embraced Inseong with both of his arms, their dicks touching and rubbing up against each other, making both of them moan. "We have to be quiet, they're in the other room," Inseong said. "I don't know if I can control it," Jaeyoon said, crawling down underneath the blanket. He took off the last layer of clothing separating Inseongs dick from the air. Jaeyon kissed the tip, making Inseong moan slightly. Jaeyoon reached up and covered his mouth tightly.

He licked and slowly moved his mouth around it, moving it up and down. Inseong was fighting to stay quiet, his moans were muffled under Jaeyoons hand. Jaeyoon moved faster and faster, each pump making Inseong moan louder and louder, his breaths getting shorter and faster. Just as Inseong was about to come, Jaeyoon stopped, teasing Inseong. "F-fuck y-you!" Inseong said, frustrated. Jaeyoon came up for air, kissing Inseongs torso and then his face. He looked Inseong in the eyes and moved his hand back down and kissed him as he finished him off, making Inseong moan into Jaeyoons ear as he released. "F-Fuck you Jaeyoon."

Jaeyoon reached up and looked at Inseong, who breathed quickly. "Are you sure you wanna do this," Jaeyoon asked suddenly, not wanting to hurt him. Inseong nodded.

He flipped Inseong onto his stomach and took off his jeans. He laid on top of Inseong, his dick barely rubbing against Inseong. He grinded against him slowly, making Jaeyoon moan into Inseongs ear, turning him on. He moaned into Inseongs ear even more, as Inseong grabbed Jaeyoons back and gripped onto it. Jaeyoon went in, almost blinding Inseong with pleasure. He went in and out, not wanting to hurt Inseong. "F-fuck, Jae-" He pumped slowly, but strongly, not wanting to make loud noises, but it was almost impossible. 

"F-faster." Jaeyoon moved at a faster pace, making Inseong scream, neither of them caring about how loud they were. Jaeyoon wrapped his hand around Inseongs neck, choking him slightly, the pressure putting more pleasure. Jaeyoon moaned into Inseongs ear each time he went in. "I-" Jaeyoon felt himself about to release in Inseong. "F-fuck Inseong..." Jaeyoon wrapped his arms around the front of Inseongs torso and held onto him for support. Inseong felt 1000 waves of pleasure overcome him. "I-I'm gonna"

"Jaeyoon!"

"F-fuck!"

Jaeyoon released inside of Inseong, the both of the screaming an orgasm together at the same time. Jaeyoon fell on top of Inseong, the both of them breathing heavily, sweat dripping all over them. "Thats the best i've ever h-had," Inseong said, breathing heavily. Jaeyoon pulled out from Inseong, feeling exhausted. He went to the other side of Inseong, who was smiling at Jaeyoon. "Can I get my vigilante boyfriend now?" Inseong asked. Jaeyoon smiled and pulled Inseong towards him into an embrace. "Yes, you can."  _Am I moving too fast?_ Inseong kissed Jaeyoon, who was stroking Inseongs hair, making sure he was okay as they both slowly fell asleep.


	19. Choice

"They're having a great time aren't they?" asked Chani. Zuho laughed at the younger. Tonight, however, Zuho felt off. He almost felt jealous with Inseong. I mean, he's known Chani longer than he has. Tonight he held Chani close to him, not for Chani, but for himself. "You're mine, okay?" Zuho whispered, half asleep. "I'm yours."

When they woke up, Inseong and Jaeyoon were in the living room. "I mean if we're a thing, we should get to know each other." "Well, if you're anything like Chani, you're probably perfect." Inseong blushed at that. Chani jokingly gagged and Zuho hit him for mocking them. "GAAAYYYY!" Chani shouted as he kissed Zuho straight on the lips. "Guy's, Taeyang texted me with details on the child abductor." "Woah, what child abductor," asked Inseong. "The one that, you know, hurt the girl I tried to save yesterday," said Jaeyoon. "Woah, how did he get information that fast?" asked Zuho. "Well, if you were there, the girl was still talking but then she went into arrest,"  _If I were there, what is he implying?!_ "What did she say?" "Tall, bald, scary beard, green eyes. She emphasized green eyes a lot. Like emeralds," Jaeyoon said. Chani started zoning out and was suddenly affected by the words Jaeyoon was saying. 

"Chani come lets take your medicine. Jaeyoon, tell Tae and Hwi to come here. Inseong, do you wanna help or are you-" 

"Of course I wanna help, but I have the afternoon shift."

"I'll call you when you're done then?" Jaeyoon asked.

"Sure."

Zuho took Chani to his room and sat him down. "What happened, let me grab your medicine."

"Did you hear what he said? You would know if you were there and you weren't there because you were with me which means I'm a burd-"

"Chani literally shut up. That word is forbidden. And plus, it was my choice to be with you."

"Still, what if you weren't with me?"

"See now you're overthinking it. I want you to take your meds then try and relax. We're gonna hunt down a shitty child abductor today. It'll be fun."

Chani took the pills and laid on Zuhos lap and breathed quietly while Zuho patted his head. 

"Zuho! We're here!" Taeyang called out from the living room.

"One second!" Zuho shouted.

"I'm fine babe, I can help. Let me come with you!" Chani said suddenly. The two of them walked out into the living room. Taeyang brought out a slew of pictures of who it could be from Facebook. "So he has green eyes and is bald with a beard, which is what I based it off of. Then I tracked down the location within a 100-mile radius of here. There are literally 2 people who it could be but I don't know." Hwiyoung said, laying the pictures out on the floor. "The first guy's name is Mark Bronson and the second guy's is Ryan McLeon," said Taeyang. They all thought for a moment. "I have an idea," said Chani.

"What?"

"Well the guy left the little girl in the alleyway, but he probably isn't that stupid. Statistics show that a majority of criminals that perform high crimes like these try to plan these things through," he started.

"Which means that he meant for someone to pick her up?" asked Inseong.

"Exactly! So that means he planned for someone to take her to the hospital. He would then try to go to the hospital and claim her as his daughter and pick her up,"

"Wait why would she do that?" asked Jaeyoon.

"Because she's terrified. The only reason she gave you the information she did was because he wasn't there to scare her. But if she sees him again, she'll fall to his brainwash and abuse." said Chani.

"So we could do two things then," said Zuho. "One of us could stay at the hospital and keep a lookout while the rest of us keep an eye around town." 

"Yea, but the doctors may not let us see her," said Taeyang.

"No, they won't let you see her, but they'll let me and Jaeyoon. We're the paramedics that saved her, so they'll know. Also, the doctors she has are close friends of mine," said Inseong. "They'll be pretty lenient. A lot of the doctors and paramedics understand that the police force doesn't do anything to actually care for patients. If we're subtle enough, we can get by." 

"So Jaeyoon should stay at the hospital with the girl because she's comfortable with him," said Zuho.

"We should split up into two teams to cover more ground and drive around for a bit," said Taeyang. 

Everyone mumbled in agreement. Inseong was paged, meaning he had to run. He kissed Jaeyoon on the forehead and bid everyone farewell. Taeyang and Hwiyoung drove Jaeyoon down to the hospital while Chani and Zuho drove around town fooling around.

 


	20. Tomorrow

"You listen to Girls Generation?" asked Zuho, 10 minutes into the car ride. Chani had his phone's playlist on shuffle, which made the car ride more enjoyable. "I have a thing for Kpop, I mean, being Korean and all. You like?" Chani said, suddenly dancing with his hands. "Put your damn hands on the steering wheel!" Zuho shouted. "Unless you're blind, there's no one on the road. I'm fine!" Zuho relaxed in his seat, laughing at Chani singing along. "WON'T YOU GIVE IT UP!" He slammed his hands on the wheel. "GIVE IT UP TO MEEEE!" He turned to Zuho, rather sharply. "BABY GIVE IT UUUUUUUUUUUP, 마지막 기회야!" He whispered. "Okay we get it you're a Korea-boo please don't kill us Chani." 

"You're no fun when you're working," Chani focused on the road and pouted. "Come on the next song is another girl group. Mamamoo? Really Chani?" Zuho laughed. "You have a problem? Get the fuck out my vehicle, at least I  _have_ a music taste. What do you even listen to? Probably heavy metal or grunge shit," Chani said, messing up Zuho's emo hair. "'Ooooo look at me!! I'm repressing all my emotions into a 2005 hairstyle and wear black all the time' god you better be glad I love you," Chani said casually. Zuho stopped looking through Chani's phone. "Wait what did you say?" "What? Shit did I say something wrong? Was it the hairstyle thing? No baby your hair is so cute I love i-" "No you- nevermind drop it, I'm going crazy," Chani suddenly stopped the car. "Wait I think I see something, Zuho." 

In the front, about 300 yards, was a white van on an abandoned fenced parking lot. "There's a man in there," Zuho said. "What do we do?" Zuho thought for a bit. "We could sit here and wait to see where he goes. I have no update from Jaeyoon or Tae and Hwi," Zuho said, checking his phone. "Can you see in the driver's window, Chani?" "I can't but if I drive by I c- wait he's moving," Chani watched as the man got out of the parking lot and started to drive off. "What are you doing Chani, follow him!" Zuho shouted. Chani stepped on the gas pedal and started to follow the van, trying to be subtle. "Now is when I ask you to play some music to calm my nerves," Chani said. Zuho scrolled through the playlist to find a song they would both enjoy. "Kpop. So much. Kpop. And so much emo garbage!" "I guess I have a thing for emo garbage," Chani said, holding Zuho's hand with his right hand. "Chani shut up I'm not emo!" "Then why are you so cold and 'spooky'?" "I'm not cold!" Zuho said, giggling nervously. 

"Come on, the boys tell me you were colder before you met me!" Zuho looked out the window. "I never really told you much about my life. The 4 of us jump into things as quickly as possible," he said. "But you can be really harsh sometimes!" Chani said, "Not that I'm not into it or anything." 

"I had to learn to defend myself early on," Zuho said, getting serious. Chani kept following the car, turning down the volume to pay attention to Zuho. "I didn't just become a cold-blooded vigilante, you know. At one point you have to drop the emotions and do the dirty work if it means justice is served." The air started becoming colder, the tension between the boys rising.

"What happened?" Chani asked, concerned for his boyfriend. "I don't know if you  _want_ to know what I did," Zuho laughed coldly. "But I do? Nothing you can say will change anything." 

He turned the corner with the van. "I don't talk about it too much. It shaped me into who I was, but it's not fun to talk about," Zuho said, starting to tear up. "See now you're making me curious, because I'm worried about you," the younger said. 

"I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone or even mention it," Zuho said, suddenly pulling the locket from out of his jacket pocket. "I keep this with me wherever I go. Its a picture of me and my mom when I was 13." Zuho said, showing Chani the picture. The van went into a gas station, Chani decided to drive off to avoid suspicion, keeping an eye on the van. "Keep going," Chani said, gripping Zuho's hand. 

"I was 17, I think. My parents were arguing. I heard my mom scream, louder than usual. I run out and grab a phone, just to be safe. My dad he-" Zuho stopped and looked down. "Take your time."

"He had a kn-knife to my mom's throat, and her hands were tied. I still see her face, begging for help and my dad's maniacal laughter, god," Zuho laughed/cried. "Zuho, you can stop now if you want to." 

"No, you have the right to know. Who knows what will happen to us tomorrow," Zuho said, looking out the window as the guy in the van got out to get gas. "I think we have him, by the way. Don't stop following that vehicle, he might be going to the hospital." "Yeah, okay."

"Anyway, where was I? Oh. My mom screamed for help and I was too late, I think,"

"You try to repress this as much as you can, don't you?" Chani asked. Zuho smiled. "It keeps me from falling apart. It's almost used as my motivation to serve justice." "Well you do a good job at it," Chani said, kissing his cheeks softly to calm him down. 

"My dad cut her throat and I jumped him. He dropped the knife and I stabbed him. I killed my dad but I couldn't save my mom. I miss her so much," he said, tears welling up. "She must have been a wonderful woman to have raised a man like you within all that shit your dad gave," Chani said, smiling.

"Yea well, I just casually murder, that's all!" Zuho said, trying to lighten the mood. "It's not murder if it's for a good cause. You need a catchy slogan. 'Zuho and friends! One less garbage human at a time!'" He mocked. "Oh shut up!" he said, hitting Chani lightly. 

The man got in the van and started driving off again. Both boys had a hunch as to where the van was going to go. Zuho texted Jaeyoon to let him know. "Make sure you tell Taeyang and Hwiyoung too," Chani said. Zuho nodded while turning up the music. "That's enough depressing shit for now. I can repress it again. Let's listen to your Kpop. Who's EXO? Taeyang loves them, I didn't know you did too?" "Inseong introduced me to them a while back. I love this song!" Chani said, dancing in his seat. "ITS THE LOVE SHOT NAAAAAA NA NA NA!" "Oh my god stop body rolling in the driver's seat that's embarrassing!" Zuho laughed and looked away. "Come on! You're telling me you're not into this?!" Chani said. "Oh my god yes I do, but not in a  _car_ in  _public!"_

They kept on driving for what felt like years, listening to music and laughing at each other. 

The van stopped at the hospital ER. 

 


	21. Novocaine

Chani immediately parked the and Zuho put a gun in his holster. "When did you manage to hide one of those in my car?!" Chani exclaimed. "The night we killed the rapist. I've been meaning to show you how to shoot. Take this extra magazine and this knife. Put the holster in your belt. Just for safety." he said casually, making Chani fall for him even more. 

"I texted Jaeyoon and alerted him. He told me he let the two doctors Inseong trusts know about it. Their names are Youngbin and Dawon. Youngbin has a sideswiped haircut, and his hair is brown. Dawon has a messier hairstyle and has a reddish hair color. Trust them." Zuho got out of the car. "Act normally and like nothing is happening. Use the knife for  _defense_ only. Don't attack him, no matter how tempting it is. Jaeyoon is disguised as a resident and is sitting behind the desk."

As they entered the ER, they saw the guy walk to the front desk. Jaeyoon was sitting behind the desk, asking the guys information. Chani made eye contact with who he felt like was Youngbin. He walked up to Zuho. "Are you with Jaeyoon and Inseong? I'm Dr.Kim. Dr.Lee is over there, rerouting all ambulances to our sister hospital. The ER is clear, except the two we had from earlier." "Did Taeyang or Hwiyoung arrive?" 

"They're in the girl's room right now."

There was a sudden crash. The guy swiped all the papers and phones off of the desk. "I  _DEMAND_ THAT YOU LET ME SEE MY DAUGHTER LEVI RIGHT NOW! OR I WILL CALL THE COPS!" Jaeyoon climbed on top of the desk and tackled the man onto the ground.  _Well god damn Jaeyoon._ The ER doors opened and Inseong ran in. "Did I miss- oh my god," Inseong stopped in his tracks at the sight of Jaeyoon pinning the man to the ground. "Did he do that to you the other night?" Chani teased, making Zuho laugh and Inseong hit him. 

"We need DNA proof that you're her father so let me just-" Jaeyoon slammed the guy's jaw onto the tiles on the floor, making him bleed out.  _He didn't need DNA proof._ Jaeyoon pulled out the guy's wallet and threw it at Dawon, who immediately searched through it for information. "Registered Sex Offender!" Dawon cried out, as he ran into the hospital's system trying to find information on him. "At least the government did something right," Chani said. "No, they call people sex offenders for literally trying to pee in a bush. But I wouldn't not consider him one, considering he kidnapped and abused a little girl and left her to die in the streets," Zuho said, walking towards Jaeyoon and the man.

"I can take it from here Jae, someones here to see you, don't leave him hanging," Zuho said as he knocked the guy out and as Jaeyoon got up. The sweat made the hair cling to his forehead, his fake scrubs stained with blood. Jaeyoon walked up to Inseong and put his arm around his waist, pulling him in for a light kiss. Chani wolf whistled, making Inseong blush. "You're fine with me doing this on a regular basis?" Jaeyoon asked Inseong. "More than fine, baby."

"Okay stop flirting, both of you run up to where Taeyang and Hwiyoung are and protect the girl with your life, he doesn't work alone," Zuho said, raising the guy's arm, displaying a gang tattoo. "Shit..." Jaeyoon said. "Are you sure you want Chani in on this?" Jaeyoon said. "Why, what's wrong?" Chani said nervously. "We've worked against people of this group before. Not to be cliche, but they're essentially our sworn enemies. They do the worst crime in this town and the cops seem to not care because their leader just happens to be the brother of one of the police officers," Jaeyoon said angrily.

"Dear lord that's fucked up," Chani said. "No, Chani, I won't let you go up there without me," Zuho said. He took his gun and aimed it at the guy's forehead. "Step back this is going to be gross," Zuho said, his eye's turning into stone, his words becoming cold. Youngbin and Dawon had a stretcher ready to make it look like they at least  _tried_ to save his life. Everyone looked away. A shot rang out throughout the building and a splatter of blood shot across the room. Youngbin and Dawon ran to the body and put him on a stretcher. Suddenly the ER doors open and 4 guys walk in. They all had the gang tattoo.

"Chani, Inseong. RUN!"


	22. Crazy = Genius

Chani grabbed Inseongs arm and the two of them made a run for the staircase. A gunshot rang, barely missing Inseong. "Don't talk just run," Chani said. They found a storage closet and hid in there, locking the door and barricading it.  _He's gonna die, He's gonna die, He's gonna die. The person you finally fell in love with is going to die and you won't even tell him goodbye._ "Chani we can't stay in here. I've been trained to fight, and I know you can too," Inseong said. "Trained to fight? What do you mean?" Chani asked. "I mean being a paramedic means you have to be strong and stuff. I go to the gym and I have a teacher teaching me defen-," "Shut up I hear someone."

Chani looked out the window in the door, making sure not to attract attention to the room. One of the guys had their head bashed in and was limping to find something to hold on to. There was blood gushing out of his skull, making him gasp for air. He fell on the ground and tried to open the door to the supply closet to get band-aids or something to keep from bleeding out on the hospital floor. He was breathing and crawling painfully to the other side of the hallway where there were other supplies. Chani watched as the guy was grasping for instruments, making things fall off the shelf. The guy was starting to lose consciousness and was sitting there holding his head in his hands. Inseong was watching as well; the both of them thought of the same thing.

"The guy's gonna die on the floor. He has weapons. We can grab them and make a run for it. Also in case Zuho and Jaeyoon are hurt, we can get band-aids," Chani said. Inseong was pacing. "Do you know how to fire a gun, Chani?" He asked. "Not really, Zuho was going to show me but then this happened." "Well, let me show you, the guy has two I think."

Inseong grabbed two random medical supplies and demonstrated to Chani. "Try to hold your arm steady, the backfire can injure you." They looked outside the window again. The guy was limp and his face was turning pale. "Let's go now, make no sudden movements." They moved the barricade over and slowly opened the door. They heard gunshots and screaming coming from the ER. Chani tried really hard not to fear the worst. Inseong ran to check the pulse of the guy. "Dead." He grabbed the two guns off of the guy as well as a knife. "He has limited ammo, though." Chani pulled out the extra magazine Zuho gave to him. "Perfect." He handed Chani the gun and grabbed a few band-aids. 

They put on surgical masks on their shoes so it doesn't make any noise. They walked quietly up the staircase into the ER, careful not to turn the corner. Chani checked his phone, asking Taeyang and Hwiyoung if the girl is okay. Taeyang responded that they were keeping a lookout and that she's okay right now. This calmed him down a bit. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dawon and Youngbin fighting off one of the guys while Jaeyoon and Zuho had one guy each. "I know you're nervous Chani. No. Sudden. Movements." Inseong said. 

They ran to the first desk and hid there. Chani had sight of Zuho and Inseong had sight of Jaeyoon.  _They're gonna be okay. Zuho won't leave me._ Chani was taken aback by Zuho tackling the guy to the ground. He locked eyes with Zuho, who, upon seeing Chani was shocked. Chani noticed Zuho didn't have an immediate weapon. He grabbed his knife and slid it towards Zuho, who was struggling with the guy. He was thankful that the knife made it to Zuho.  _Yes._ Zuho grabbed the knife and punctured it through the guy's chest, causing him to scream in pain.

Zuho got up and pulled the knife out and let him bleed out. He ran to the desk where Chani and Inseong were hiding. "What are you two doing here!? I told you guy's to run!" "We couldn't sit out and do nothing!" Inseong said. "Where did you get the weapons?!" There was a sudden crash, sounding like the breaking of glass. Inseong looked and Dawon grabbed a fire extinguisher and bashed their guys head in with it, as he was choking Youngbin. "Damn," whispered Inseong. "One of the other guys was bleeding out and we waited for him to die when we got his weapons and made a run for it," Chani said. "This isn't safe Are you okay Chani?" Zuho asked. 

"Zuho. Stop worrying about me. Please. You need to fig- SHIT JAEYOON!" Chani said suddenly. The guy was stronger than Jaeyoon and took a surgical instrument tray and hit Jaeyoon with it, making him lose his balance. Zuho got up and ran to go protect his friend. Inseong screamed and ran towards Jaeyoon, leaving Chani frozen behind the desk. Zuho tackled the guy and punched him in the gut while Inseong was tending to Jaeyoon with Youngbin. 

"I took out one of your friends. Now it's your turn for taking out three of mine!" said the guy.

It all happened in the blink of an eye. Chani was frozen in fear, watching the love of his life take on the guy that might have killed Jaeyoon. 

One second, Zuho was winning, bashing his face in with his fist. 

The next second, the guy pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger, right on Zuho's abdomen.

Chani's eye's widened and a wave of mania washed over him.  _The gun. Grab the gun. You know what to do. You know how to do it._

Chani took the gun that was on his holster and got up calmly, feeling nothing but anger in the purest form. He pulled the trigger.

"Bad idea, bitch."

*BANG*

 


	23. Far Too Young To Die

_Oh my god, I just shot someone in the head._

Chani dropped the gun and pulled the guy out from underneath a bleeding Zuho. All his emotions flooded back to him at once. Dawon and Youngbin both ran to get surgical tools, as if on instinct.

"No no no no no NO!" Chani said, pulling Zuho onto his lap. "You're going to be fine Zuho I promise you will. You're going to be okay baby I p-promise," Chani said, tears pouring off of his face onto Zuho's head. He was bleeding out at an astonishing rate, and all he could do was try to hold it in. "Ch-Chani-" Zuho whispered.

"No don't say anything. Keep your eyes open and stay w-with me," 

"Common Iliac..." said Inseong.

"Wh-what?" Chani asked, his hand on Zuhos wound.

"The bullet tore the common Iliac artery. H-hold pressure Chani!" Inseong said, sobbing, holding onto Jaeyoon. 

"Z-Zuho you can't g-go,"

"I'm h-here with you," Zuho said, smiling at Chani. A smile that always calmed him down. A smile he wanted to hold onto forever. "You're not going. We're meant to be!" Chani said, laughing and crying. "I just met you, you can't leave."

"Meant to be..." Zuho said, his words starting to slur.

"No, you're NOT d-dying on me Zuho!" Chani screamed. Hwiyoung and Taeyang suddenly ran downstairs. "Youngbin told us- ZUHO!" 

Taeyang and Hwiyoung ran to where all four of the boys were. The sight was terrifying. Jaeyoon was out cold, the side of his head bleeding, and was limp on Inseong's arms. Zuho was bleeding out in Chani's arms. "O-oh my god," Hwiyoung said, his mind going blank. Taeyang fell onto his knees next to Chani, taking a band-aid and trying to help him.

"Zuho listen to me. You are not gonna leave me or Hwiyoung. And you are most  _certainly_ not going to leave your true love here alone in this world. You were made for him. You can't protect him if you're dead, asshole." Taeyang said, his eyes brimming with tears. "You call me an idiot or whatever but it makes me feel better about our bond. If anything you're the idiot for trying to leave Chani."

"Sh-shut up," Zuho slurred, smiling. 

"Zuho, I love you, you can't leave me," Chani said, finally crying out loud.

"You love me?" he whispered/slurred again.

"I love you so much. I can't picture my future without you."

"I l-love you too..." Zuho said.

His body started to limp, but Zuho kept fighting.

"Check his pulse, Chani," said Inseong. It was there, but it was faint. "Don't stop covering his bleed," Inseong said, letting Jaeyoon down on the ground. Hwiyoung looked over to Inseong. "I-is he d-dead?" 

Inseong sighed. "No, his breathing is faint and his pulse is weak. Dawon and Youngbin should be coming in with other doctors now." Inseong got up and grabbed a bunch of supplies and started to help Chani and Zuho.

"Zuho you piece of shit. If you leave my best friend in this world alone, I'm gonna make your coffin so uncomfortable and scratchy that the underworld itself is gonna be your hell, vigilante or not,"

Zuho tried to laugh, but instead, he coughed up blood onto Chani's shirt. "S-sorry..." He tried to say.

"Why are you trying t-to apologize for dummy?" Chani said, kissing the top of Zuho's head.

"WE'RE HERE, EVERYONE MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Youngbin ran in with surgical instruments and defibrillators. "GET HIM INTO AN OPERATING ROOM NOW!" One of the other doctors called out. "You can take Jaeyoon, but if you don't get to Zuho now, he'll die," Inseong said calmly. Internally he was freaking out, but as a paramedic, he had to keep his cool. 

"Chani move out of the way, we have to move him onto a hospital bed," Dawon said. 

"N-no!" Chani said, holding onto Zuho.

"Ch-Chani, let me go," Zuho said, his words getting quieter and shallower.

"Zuho p-please!"

"CHANI LET HIM GO!" Inseong cried out.

The doctors moved Zuho's body out from under Chani and pulled him onto a hospital bed about 10 yards away, and hooked him up to machines that read his heartbeat and pumped fluids. Taeyang picked Chani up and let him hold onto him as they watched.

The doctors moved Jaeyoon into an operating room, but they had to open Zuho up in front of them. The curtains were all knocked down by the fighting.

"I love him..." Chani said, crying into Taeyang's arms.

"I know."


	24. Immortals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular: happening in real life  
> Italics: Zuho's dream

_"Am I dead?_ _I mean I'm talking to myself right now, aren't I?"_

_Zuho looked around. He was in his childhood home, except everything was exceptionally clean and a stark white. He tried to walk around. He was wearing a white shirt and jeans_

 

"First thing we have to do is stop the bleeding."

"Guy's he's coding," said another doctor.

"Coding, what does that mean?" Chani said, panicking.

"Don't worry," Taeyang said, internally freaking out.

"We got him guys, open him up and get the bullet out," said Dawon

"Someone put him under!"

 

_Zuho looked around the room, to find a sign or something, that tells him that he's dead or alive_

_"Zuho? Sweetie? It's me!" He turned around. There was a young woman, about mid-30s, who looked a lot like Zuho. "Mom? What are you doing here? Where am I?"_

_"Well, you're at our house, I think."_

_"What am I doing here? Am I dead?"_

_"Not exactly. Not if you don't want to be."_

 

"Someone get that artery graft to close it. Make sure there aren't any clots, can we get an image of the chest?"

"On it Dr.Kim"

Chani, Taeyang, and Hwiyoung watched in fear as their best friend was opened up on a table. "Chani, he's going to be okay,"

 

_"What does that mean? If I don't want to be alive?" He asked his mother. They both sat down on what looked like a couch._

_"The world is a cruel place, my son. You know it all too well. You're father, well-"_

_"Don't talk about him."_

_"No, let me explain, Zuho. He made you into who you are."_

_"What, a cold-blooded murderer?"_

_His mom laughed and walked towards him. She put his hand in hers._

_"The world is a horrible place, Zuho. I understand if you're ready to let go and come with me. It's filled with rapists and abusers and child kidnappers. Your life isn't easy. The government couldn't give two shits about those people. They care about people who smoke weed or try to live a little. They care about black and brown people who drive at night," his mom said._

 

"Guy's we're losing him. He's in V-Fib, get the defibrillator and charge those paddles!" cried Youngbin.

Chani was screaming and sobbing into Hwiyoung's chest, who was also watching with eye's wide open.

"I GOT THE BULLET OUT!" Dawon said. 

"Make sure there aren't any blood clots either!" said another doctor. 

 

_"You're right," Zuho said thinking. The world was awful. "I don't have a reason to live on." Zuho's mom slapped him gently. "Shut up." "What was that for!" Zuho said, laughing, yet happy at feeling his mothers warmth again. "I'm a cold-blooded murderer with no reas- Chani."_

_"You figured it out, didn't you._ _You don't kill for fun. You don't do it for pleasure. Your dad did. Those abusers and rapists did. You try to rid the world of it."_

_"Chani."_

_His mom laughed softly. "I played some tricks and sped-up time so you can meet your soul mate."_

_"My soul mate?" He asked._

_"He's a wonderful young boy. I don't care that your gay, it makes life more interesting." His mom winked. "Oh my god don't tell me you-" "My years in college were fun." Zuho laughed._

_"I have a reason to live on," Zuho said, looking up._

 

"Clear of blood clots. Is the artery graft holding?" Dawon asked.

The surgeons were working quickly and carefully to make sure Zuho doesn't die on their table. Chani looked up at the table and saw the doctors standing there looking into Zuho's abdomen. The entire room was silent, except for the sound of machines beeping.

 

_Zuho looked at his mom. "I can't leave. I can't die. I do have a purpose," he said, standing up. "You do have a purpose. I've never been more proud to call you my child."_

_They stared at each other for what felt like years. Zuho took it in. His mom was standing in front of him. He ran into her arms and held on, his mom crying onto his shoulder. "I missed you so much, I'll never stop missing you," his mom said. "I love you mom, I love you more than anything and anyone in this universe."_

 

"It's holding. There's no more internal bleeding," said Dawon, letting out a sigh of relief.

Chani laughed as he fell onto the ground. Hwiyoung, Inseong, and Taeyang sat next to him, their arms around each other, crying in relief.

Another doctor came in with status on Jaeyoon, making the boys tense again.

 

_"You have a visitor, Zuho," his mom said, wiping his tears. Zuho turned around and Jaeyoon stood there."Aw man not you too!" Zuho said, running to hug his childhood best friend. "You're not leaving either, Jae." Zuho's mom walked up to the two of them. "I did some soul mate magic for you too Jaeyoon. Trust me, Inseong is perfect." Jaeyoon smiled, his arm around his best friend._

 

"Jaeyoon is stable, there was a minor skull fracture and a concussion." said a doctor. Inseong cried in relief.

"Zuho is stable. We need to close him up."

 

_"You boy's better not do anything stupid. Sure, go ahead and play hero and kill bad people. But I'm not letting you guys leave Chani or Inseong alone. I mean, I played matchmaker!" She said._

_"Mom," Zuho said, "Make sure Chani doesn't die on me. And don't let me hurt him."_

_"Well, you're going to make mistakes. Both of you are. Love is about making mistakes and healing together."_

_"I love you," Zuho said, letting go of Jaeyoon and holding onto his mom one last time._

_"I love you too. Now go. Both of you. Go continue your lives as badass vigilantes. I'll see you all in 80 years."_

 

They finished working on Zuho and went to put him in a stable patient room upstairs. 

The hospital staff worked on cleaning the ER floor of blood.

 

_His mom started fading away between his arms as Zuho was crying. Jaeyoon embraced Zuho and the both of them walked out of the front door of the house into a piercing white light._

 

 


	25. Fall With You

Jaeyoon and Zuho shared a room together in the ICU. Their room was right next to Levi's room. Taeyang, Hwiyoung, Chani, and Inseong waited in their room for a few hours. Rowoon even dropped by to give Chani and his friends some food and his medicine. They didn't talk much except the occasional "pass the food container." Chani was mostly staring at his hands, thinking to himself that he shot a man down. The doctors warned all of them that it might take time for them to wake up, but that they should wake up with no complications.

At around 1 in the morning, Jaeyoon started stirring awake. All the boys ran up to his bed. "Jaeyoon?" Inseong whispered. "I-Inseong... kiss me." Inseong laughed and pecked his forehead softly. "Thank fuck you're okay, without you, we have like 1 brain cell between all of us," Taeyang said. "How's Zuho?" he asked. "He'll be okay," Hwi said. "What about Chani?"

"I'm here, hyung." Chani said from behind the taller boys. "Come here nerd," Jaeyoon said. "I think I saw you shoot someone before I went completely cold. You pretty much saved our lives, bro." Chani laughed nervously, "Yea, I guess I did."

From the other side of the room came another slight groan. "ZUHO!" Chani dropped Jaeyoons hand and ran to Zuho. Jaeyoon wolf whistled. Chani embraced Zuho with every ounce of his emotions flooding into Zuho's arms. "I told you, you were going to be okay," Chani said, crying on Zuho's shoulder. "Careful, it hurts," Zuho said. "What? Oh shit your scar, I'm sor-" 

"No, not the damn scar, I can handle a scar. I meant love," 

"Oh, shut up you!" Chani said as Zuho hugged Chani back. "I'm not going to leave you. I love you." "I love you too."

Chani held Zuho's hand and fondled with his fingers. "I shot someone for you, babe," said Chani. "I'm aware. Who taught you?" Inseong looked up and waved at Zuho. "Damn, ambulance boy has some skills." They all laughed. The 6 boys all talked through the night as doctors came in and out to check both of them out. 

"I saw my mom, Chani," Zuho whispered to Chani, who laid in the hospital bed next to him. "What did she say?" Chani said, not questioning the credibility of his encounter. "She said that we were meant to be and to not fuck up our future. She loves you like a son," Zuho said, kissing Chani on the cheek. "Good to know." He turned to look at the younger boy. "Thank you for saving my life. The world needs us," Zuho said. "What do you mean us?" Chani asked. "The only way I can live the rest of my life like this is with you. With your help." Chani cried onto his shoulder. "Thank's for not leaving my messy ass behind."

Zuho turned to look at Chani "You're not messy. You're not broken. You aren't a burden. You're not dead weight. You had a past and it did stuff. It doesn't make you weaker if you have a mental illness, no matter how intense it is. I love you, and everyone loves you. We're not leaving you. Start drilling that into your brain before I make a doctor physically drill a hole into your brain."

"I love you, Zuho."

"I love you too, Chani."

 


	26. EPILOGUE: Love Me Again

Both boys were ready to be discharged the next morning, with medicine and instructions on how to heal properly. 

The boys decided to take a break for a few weeks on the vigilante thing as they all healed, emotionally and physically. 

Taeyang and Hwiyoung became good friends with Youngbin and Dawon, due to how quickly they worked in the ER saving their best friends life.

Rowoon and Inseong started to become a bigger part of the boy's lives.

Jaeyoon and Inseong took a lot of time to get to know each other, seeing as they ran into their relationship after one hook up.

Zuho and Chani became an inseparable pair. Zuho essentially moved into Chani's apartment. Chani figured out Zuho's real full name, you know, in case they got married or whatever. (Then again, they all acted as if they all live in two apartments together, which was fine by everyone.)

Chani worked hard in school and graduated with a masters in criminology. He found satisfaction as a self-employed forensic researcher. He worked with Zuho and the rest of the boys and got a share of their profits, but he did research in the hospital's lab as well. He became a legend in the field and posted works on his research.

Taeyang and Hwiyoung also learned tricks on emergency sutures and stitches from Youngbin and Dawon and often times had lessons with them in the after-hours of the hospital.

Jaeyoon became a part-time paramedic, working with Inseong.

The 9 boys became closer friends overall. Zuho became warmer as a person. He was loving and caring to his friends. He carried his mom's words and her locket as a reminder of her love. He was still the cold-blooded murderer, however, when it came time to be.

Rowoon couldn't care less about the vigilante stuff. ("Just don't ruin my carpets and we'll be okay!")

* * *

**_3 Years Later:_ **

 

"Oh my god, guys, guess what?"

"What happened Zuho?" asked Chani.

Zuho was looking through a real estate website for a bigger place for all of them. They needed something new.

"This house, for sale. It's completely off-grid but within 10 miles of the hospital and grocery stores. It's so fucking cheap a newborn could buy it!"

"That's so stupid. Newborns don't know math!" Rowoon said, making dinner on Chani's stove.

"What's with all the food?" asked Taeyang.

"Youngbin and Dawon are coming over. They just did some groundbreaking surgery thing that was broadcasted today, was pretty cool, not going to lie. They're probably exhausted. Jaeyoon and Inseong also had to deal with a car accident today, so they're also tired."

"Okay mom shut up, Zuho was talking about a house," Hwiyoung said. 

"It has 5 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a whole basement, and garage. There's a pool and a kitchen and oh my god it's literally a mansion. Its like $200K because it used to belong to some meth lab something I don't know." Zuho said, doing some underground research. "It's literally perfect!"

"Wait you want all  _9 of us_ to move in together?" Chani asked, standing behind Zuho, playing with his hair. 

"Why not, they all kind of live here already. Rowoon too," Zuho said, pointing to the couch where Rowoon crashed almost every day of the week. "I mean, I don't care, but what about Youngbin and Dawon?" asked Taeyang.

"They live in literal closets. Studio apartments are crap. They wouldn't be opposed to it." said Rowoon.

Just then, the doors opened. Jaeyoon and Inseong were making out as Jaeyoon opened the door, but then stopped when they saw that 5 of their friends were right there. "Are you sure we could live with  _that?_ " said Hwiyoung. "Woah what?" Jaeyoon said, putting the keys down. "Zuho's thinking about buying this huge cheap house for all of us. It's completely off the grid and it's nice, apparently," said Taeyang. "Let me see!" Jaeyoon said, pushing Zuho off the chair. "Not cool man!" he said, hitting Jaeyoon's leg. The door's opened again and Youngbin and Dawon came in. 

"How was the 'groundbreaking earth-shattering life-altering' surgery guys?" Hwiyoung mocked. "Fucking. Amazing. We got so much recognition and- is that a house?" Youngbin asked. "Zuho wants us all to live together, seeing as that's what we do anyway between the two apartments," said Chani. 

Rowoon brought some burgers and fries out on the coffee table. Everyone sat around the table discussing the house as Jaeyoon described it to them. Everyone seemed to agree with it.

**_6 Months Later:_ **

They boys settled into their new house a few months ago, by which time, everyone picked out their rooms and their roommates. Rowoon slept alone, occasionally with a girl over. Zuho and Chani paired up, Youngbin and Dawon, Taeyang and Hwiyoung and Jaeyoon and Inseong all paired up. Chani, however, had to fly to another state to give a presentation to a group of college students. In this time, Zuho planned something grand for him.

First, Inseong and Jaeyoon picked up Chani from the airport and took him to get food. Jaeyoon and Inseong then took him to the mall for an all paid shopping spree. "Don't worry about buying anything for Zuho, the old guy doesn't need anything," said Inseong.

Second, Youngbin, Dawon, Taeyang, and Hwiyoung set up the backyard of the house with balloons and flower petals and candles everywhere.

Rowoon also brought take out, because on the first night Chani met Zuho, they all ate takeout.

Third, Zuho had to buy a ring. An engagement ring. Something small that won't be too much of a distraction for Chani, but enough to remind him that he's the one.

Chani arrived home at exactly 10:30 PM that night. He entered the backyard, led by Jaeyoon and Inseong, at around 10:35 PM. This was all planned by Hwiyoung. Because the first night, when they were all hanging out, it was around this time. Hwiyoung remembers this because he looked at the clock at the exact time he noticed Zuho become soft and happy when hanging out with each other.

"What the hell is going on, where's Zuho?" asked Chani. He turned and saw Zuho standing behind him.

"Chani, this is gonna be hell for both of us, because I'm being sappy and soft in front of everyone, and I'm spilling all my secrets. So get ready." Zuho said.

"Oh god," Hwiyoung whispered. 

The 7 boys all stood behind Zuho, holding a flower of a different color of the rainbow.

"The color red. It reminds me of how time stops when I'm with you. My world goes to you and you only. You become the most important part of my life." Hwiyoung handed Chani the red flower.

"The color orange. It reminds me of how happy you get at the little things. You once got excited when Taeyang brought home oranges from the store and you ate like 4 in one sitting, then you complained of a stomach ache, but then got happy again when you saw that the medicine I gave you for it was in a tiny little envelope," Taeyang handed Chani the orange flower.

"The color yellow. It reminds me of the sun. It reminds me that you became the sun that brought light into my world. My world revolved around you and will always revolve around you," Youngbin handed him the yellow flower.

"The color green reminds me of our first proper date a few weeks after the big accident at the hospital. You took me to a cheesy field where the grass was so green I thought it was fake. At first, it was cringey, but seeing how much thought you put into it made me realize that I can suffer a little for you. The green reminds me of the sacrifices we made and will make together for each other, big or small," Rowoon handed him the green flower.

"The color blue reminds me of the nights you woke up crying or scared. It reminds me of how much I want to protect you and how much you shaped me into a caring and warm human being. Without you, I would have still been cold and harsh. You made me learn to love more," Inseong handed him the blue flower.

"The color purple reminds me of healing. Since the accident three years ago, I've learned that it's hard to heal alone. Every injury, big or small, becomes easier knowing you're there for me to help me heal," Dawon handed him the purple flower.

"And finally, the color white. It reminds me of the unknown. It would have been black, but hear me out. The future is uncertain. It's big and scary and we don't know what's going to happen to us. No one does. One second we're here, happy and celebrating, but tomorrow can bring misfortune, and we don't know. We'll never know. But for me, I don't care what the future holds. As long as I have you in my future, it'll be bright and happy. That's why it's white," Jaeyoon handed him the white flower.

"Kang Chani, I Baek Juho, love you with my whole heart and soul. I know up above, my mom loves you and would love to meet you. You literally changed me and shaped me to be who I am. You make me want to love you all over again." Zuho started tearing up at the thought of his mom and Chani. 

"Will you love me again? Chani, will you marry me?"

All the boy's surrounded Chani and Zuho as he knelt down on one knee and opened the box to reveal a small silver ring with a tiny diamond on it. Chani was in tears and in shock. He wanted to say yes, but all he could do was jump into Zuho's arms and cry onto his shoulder. 

Everyone was cheering loudly, throwing confetti and popping a bottle of champagne. "I'll take that as a yes!" Zuho said, pulling Chani into a passionate kiss, with literal fireworks going off in the background. "Zuho, you're the biggest dork in the world. If someone told me right now that you used to be a cold-hearted murderer, I would literally punch them in the face,"

The boys spent the night dancing to loud music and throwing each other in the pool. But in Chani's head, the only thing he could think of was how he got here and how he made these many supportive friends along the way. Chani was the happiest he had ever been. Zuho never thought he would be where he was in this moment. He envisioned his future to be lonely and cold. He couldn't have gotten to this place had it not been for Chani.

Neither of them would have been here without each other's help.

 

**_THE END_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai friends thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Writing this au, honestly saved me. I was able to channel my mental health through my characters and it became an outlet for me. If you read the whole thing I hope you know that you aren't alone and that you will find a way. It'll be okay if you accept your mental health as another factor, not as a defining factor.
> 
> I love you all
> 
> Also I love SF9 with my big fat heart.
> 
> Stream Now or Never and stream their next comeback for their first win!!!!!! 
> 
> -Saiy <3


End file.
